


Toa She Ra

by RabidSquid



Series: Sir, that is MY emotional support Biomech [1]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Children, Adora versus Rahi fight night, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Canon Era, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Entrapta Being Entrapta (She-Ra), Established Relationship, Finn had a rough childhood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Headcanon, Kid Fic, Lesbians in Space, Mostly on Melog, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Self-Discovery, Tags Are Hard, Therapy Cat Melog (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidSquid/pseuds/RabidSquid
Summary: During the trip back to Etheria, Darla becomes damaged and crash lands on a planet of endless ocean. As bleak as things may seem, there may be hopeBoth for the Best Friend Squad and the inhabitants of this strange island
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra & Finn | Adora/Catra Child, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra & Melog (She-Ra)
Series: Sir, that is MY emotional support Biomech [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107338
Comments: 97
Kudos: 48





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> In relation to timelines;  
> -A few years after Season 5, 9 to be exact
> 
> -Before the Toa Mata awakened from their canisters

_A ship of strange design was struck by stones that hurtled through the infinite void._

_A tall stranger in gold and white appeared, a mighty sword in hand._

_And the tendrils of shadow were weakened, easing the burden of the destined ones._

Amber eyes flickered open, the visage of the strangers replaced by the blazing fire before him. Using his Firestaff to help him back onto his feet, he began to ponder the meaning of what he had seen. He hadn't recieved such messages in a long time, not since...

His grip on the staff tightened at the memories. Turning away from the flame, he vacated his hut to find some volunteers. He had to notify the others of what he had seen before things went from bad to worse.

* * *

Catra was never much of an early bird. When her work schedule from her Horde days had her waking up at ungodly hours, it most certainly aggrevated her into a foul mood. The past few years had granted her the gift of sleeping in, helping her mellow out.

So yes, she was looking to kill something when something made her fly out of her bed and shoulder tackle the floor hard enough to wake her up.

Her vision was a blurry mess, but her sense of touch was not overridden by the aching in her entire body yet. She felt a small figure clinging to her, their body trembling as thin arms were around her waist. Recalling Perfuma's breathing exercises, Catra began taking deep breaths to calm herself out of the murder impulses. Hackles no longer raised and vision still a bit hazy, she looked down to see a familiar Magicat kit.

Anger was quick to turn to worry. Worry mutated into panic, Catra tenderly easing out of Finn's embrace so she could take a better look at the 5-year old. "Are you okay??"

Finn only made a frightened whine. While their pale gold fur was bristling in fear, Catra could see no bruises or injuries on the kit. That calmed her down enough for the older Magicat to let Finn cling to her again, her own arms wrapping around them this time. Her black ears twitched when she heard the creaking of metal, mismatched eyes examining the room, trying to piece things together.

She recalled going to bed, Melog remaining on the bridge with Adora, Finn curling up next to her...then she was suddenly thrown onto the floor. Catra noted the wall panels that had come loose, exposing wires and pipes that made up Darla's interior. They swayed with the rocking of the ship, which meant...

"Oh no." Catra breathed as the revelation sunk in.

Melog's yowling brought her back to reality, the alien cat's ethereal mane bristling. Behind them was a frazzled and off balance Adora, the blonde stretching both arms to grab onto the door frame just to keep steady. "Uh...morning hun?"

"Hey Adora." Catra weakly replied. Aside from a fresh bruise and light scratches, the blonde seemed okay. "Why are we rocking like we're on the ocean?"

Adora bit her lip, cerulean eyes looking away. "Weeeeellllll....we kinda got blindsided by a passing meteor? That might've knocked us off course...andontoanoceanplanet."

Ebon furred ears drooped, an absolutely stricken look contorting the Magicat's features. "HOW?!" The fearful whimper from Finn eased Catra's hysteria somewhat, but her tail was still poofed up.

"It was a one in a million chance." Adora awkwardly stumbled towards the two Magicats, the ocean waves causing every motion to be off kilter. "It passed by on the way back to Etheria, sent us flying hereAHHHH!" The blonde yelped as she flopped onto her chest, landing next to her wife and the kit.

On the one hand, that explained the past few minutes. On the other, a deep sense of dread was beginning to crawl out of Catra's stomach at the news. "Wait, are we stranded here?!"

"Entrapta's taking a damage check." Adora managed to answer after prying her face off the floor. "How're you two?"

"Just a little sore in my behind is all and I think this one..." Catra gestured to the trembling kit in her arms. "...is more scared then hurt."

Adora gave a relieved sigh at that. Melog had joined them, nuzzling the blonde while Catra continued trying to calm down Finn. While she would normally join her family, Adora nearly lost a tooth just trying to get down the corridor. At the very least, she was in arm's reach of them, one of her calloused palms resting on Finn's shoulder.

"Sisters!" Adora and Catra peered at the doorway to see Wrong-Hordak grasping at the threshold to keep balanced. "We've found a nearby landmass and Sister Darla is still capable of movement! We should be arriving soon--" The clone was cut off as a beeping Emily rolled down the hall and accidentally bowled into him.

Despite the rude awakening and bad news, Catra was at least feeling her heart rate calm down. Land was good, it meant there was a place she would not have to risk hurtling into the ocean and becoming drenched. While the ride was not that pleasant, the Magicat was at least more optimistic.

* * *

The island Darla beached herself on was a small spit of land, scant trees dotting the golden grasslands that claimed its interior. Sandy beaches ringed the island, shoots of saplings jutting out of the sand while dried aquatic plants was splattered all over the shore. As far as being on deserted islands went, Bow had to admit this wasn't too bad.

"I think we can hole up here until we fix the ship." The archer remarked as he readied his DataPad in one hand as the other pressed an icepack to his aching head. "So, what's the damage?"

Entrapta's soot-covered mask appeared from an open panel in the console, all manners of tools in her hair's tendrils. "Mostly structural. Hull integrity has been severely compromised and the superstructure will need repairs. Life support and engines are still functional though and we have plenty of reserve fuel crystals."

Bow's brow arched at that. "Wow, that...that's not actually too bad." Typing down notes into his pad, Bow scratched his goatee. "How're our eletronics?"

The tech-genius' smile still hadn't dropped. "Absolutely trashed! We have no means with which to contact anyone else, we are blazing a new trail through unknown territory!"

That got a forced laugh from Bow as the grim reality sunk in. He was shaken out of his thoughts as footsteps echoed from the hatch, Adora joining the two on the bridge. "How're Catra and Finn?"

"Still puking." Adora dragged a hand down her face. "I keep forgetting how easily she gets seasick and I guess the kit isn't much better on that front. How's Darla?"

"Well, we have no way to contact Etheria and explain to Glimmer why we'll be running late." Bow began.

"But if we can obtain sufficient amounts of raw materials, we'll be able to get going in no time!" Entrapta added.

"Okay, that sounds manageable." Adora's shoulders eased at this new information. "What will you need?"

"Just give me a few minutes to crunch the numbers!" With that, Entrapta dived back into the interior workings of the ship.

"So, how'd the scouting go?" Bow inquired.

"The larger island we saw is pretty close." Adora gestured for her friend to follow, the two exiting the ship and on the soft grass. The island they were on had only small slopes, making the gigantic landmass a fair ways away across the sea visible from Darla. "It looks like we're in the mouth of a large bay. From the looks of it, its sand and rock on the northern side and greenery to the south."

Scanning the mysterious island with binoculars, Bow noted the emerald blurs along the southern shores. Heavy clouds masked the hills and what appeared to be a mountain range further away, the Best Friend Squad simply too far away to see what kind of wildlife roamed this world.

Footsteps from the ship's ramp drew their attention to Wrong-Hordak, the clone smiling brightly. "Brothers, I have prepared a meal for us all!"

The light growl from Adora's stomach did not escape Bow's notice.

* * *

"Is it her?"

"...it does not seem to be. I believe it's the visitors the Turaga spoke of."

"Ah....do they appear hostile?"

"I cannot tell from here. Should we wait for them to find us or should we go say hi?"


	2. Encounter

"So, what's the plan?" Catra asked before finishing her second dumpling. Finn was seated on her lap, the kit finishing their 6th dumpling.

"This planet is definitely inhabited." Entrapta began, the engineer seated cross-legged atop Emily. "Temperate climates, nutrient rich seawater and a large jungle or forest southwards points to a wide array of fauna would be able to flourish here."

"What about civilization?" Bow inquired. "Any signs of people on the island?"

"Too early to tell at this point." The Dryl princess shrugged. "Darla's scanners are too damaged and our DataPads are pretty short ranged."

Giving a muffled belch, Adora cleared her throat before speaking. "Reminds me, what do you need to fix her up?"

"To be able to traverse through space again, we only need large amounts of metal." Entrapta's hair fiddled with her DataPad, sending the list to her friends. "As for our communications and navigation, I will need specially-made circuit boards and wiring."

"Where can we even get our hands on refined metals?" Catra mused. Horde paperwork had been surprisingly helpful these past few years, it gave her a degree of understanding on how vehicles were built.

"I've been working on just the machine for that!" Entrapta bounced from her seat and onto the floor. "All I need is the raw ore then BAM! Darla's all patched up."

"That just leaves us with actually digging some up." Bow added. "My DataPad has a geology scanner, we can take a look around for a nearby vein."

Dusting crumbs off her hands, Adora nodded. "Alright, tomorrow we take a look around. If we're lucky, we can get our hands on the materials in a few days."

Glancing at drooping cerulean eyes, Catra began tucking the sleepy kit closer. "Think it's time for this little one to get some sleep." She lightly bristled at the starry-eyed smitten look Bow had as she got back to her feet.

After giving everyone a quick goodnight, the Magicats reached Adora's room. Settling herself on the bed, Catra watched the kit shuffle close to her. She could feel their small claws digging through her shirt, but she could hardly fault them. Leaning back, Finn's ear tickled at her chin as they rested their head atop her chest.

"...will you wake up tomorrow?" There was deeply rooted dread in Finn's voice.

"I will." Catra answered. Understanding why they asked that question did not make it hurt any less.

The older Magicat's soft purring helped ease the kit into sleep. Finn quietly snored, their grip on Catra as strong as iron. Her ears drooped as she rested a hand on their back, trying to help comfort the kit.

It was jarring how familiar Finn's frightful eyes were to her when they first met.

* * *

For the life of her, Adora had no way to describe how it felt to pet Melog. While they had a physical and tangible form, they felt almost like very thick and heavy water. Or maybe incredibly dense air? There was no real way to describe the sensation, Melog was simply an enigma in ways.

Having volunteered to take the first watch, Adora was seated at the top of the ramp as Melog curled up behind her like a cushion. Reflecting Catra's mood made the alien warm and toasty, their translucent mane as blue as the ocean around them. Eyes on the larger island, the blonde watched the strange shores in the waning sunlight. Eager as she was to explore another new world, the feeling was tempered with the grim reality of the newest addition aboard.

Try as she might, memories of Finn's homeworld flooded her mind again. It had been a ruined and desolate wasteland, Prime burning the planet down and sending the most hostile wildlife after whatever survived. It was a harsh reality, one that kit never deserved...

Adora was brought back to reality by Melog nuzzling her. She ran a hand through their cool mane, the space cat rumbling in their purr. The sun was setting quicker, darkness soon casting its pall over the island. But as the night fell, it brought a most interesting sight.

Tiny pinpricks of light illuminated something in the distance.

Eyes wide, Adora got to her feet. Wandering down the ramp, she noted that the lights had a similar color to that of flames, but were not blazing out of control. Which meant someone was tending to them. Which meant...

Vaulting over the space cat, Adora hurriedly made her way to the bridge to retrieve her binoculars. Melog lazily scanned the night, ears pricking and mane fading to violet when they saw ripples in the water.

Teeth were bared as a low growl rumbled, Melog rising into a fighting stance. Amber eyes were boring into their's from the water, a hungry set of jaws following as the creature crawled out of the sea. Something about it smelled off to Melog, as if it was connected to some form of darkness.

The thunderous roar the beast gave was clue enough, Melog's mane turning crimson as they bellowed in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's that Rahi?


	3. It Came From The Sea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Tarakava!
> 
> Tarakava: *roaring noises* (you know the one)

Four hours may not have constituted a restful night's sleep, but it was enough. She heard Melog's voice, their tone snapping Catra awake. Finn was awakened by her, panic in those azure eyes. "W-what's hapenning?"

"I've gotta go for a bit, but I will be back." Catra ran her thin fingers through the kit's messy brown mane. "I promise."

Finn's face screwed up with sheer dread at the thought, small arms around Catra's waist. The look they had made large cracks in Catra's heart, but the older Magicat still gingerly wriggled out of the hug and began bolting through the corridors on all fours. Bow had joined her as they neared the ramp, the two exiting the ship.

Melog was nowhere to be seen, but Catra could hear their voice. She Ra was blocking the onslaught of punches from the attacker and it was a most bizzare sight. While it appeared robotic with it's caterpillar tread in place of feet and pistons and gyros animating the mechanical frame, muscles and sinews were visible in the little gaps in its armor. Its arms ended with blunt metallic spheres and the punches it threw were fast. She Ra had to keep her shield up, the force of the creature's attacks enough to slowly push her backwards.

Bow wasted no time nocking an arrow and firing. The arrowhead erupted for a thick coating of adhesive slime to coat its shoulders, the beast roaring. Melog shimmered into sight, Catra joining them as the two lunged for the creature. Their combined force was strong enough to knock it onto its side, its arms threatening to tear away its restraints.

"What is this thing?!" Catra yelped as she leapt back from its thrashing arms.

 _Came from the sea._ Melog growled _. It carries great evil with it._

Bow nocked another arrow as She Ra readied her sword. The ooze restraints were beginning to tear, the beast pushing itself upright. While only one arm had broken free, it was all it needed. The beast charged straight for She Ra, its bullet-like fist shooting straight for her. Using her sword to parry the blow, She Ra twisted her body for a mighty roundhouse kick to collide with its jaw.

Letting loose an explosive arrow, Bow's shot hit its mark on the freed arm. The beast roared in pain, but the onslaught did not let up. Catra and Melog appeared right as they pounced onto its back, her claws finding purchase on the back of its neck armor while Melog tightly held onto its lower back. While the beast thrashed and bellowed, neither feline was shaken off.

"I'll hold it down, you take a shot at it!" She Ra yelled as she charged straight for the beast.

"Got it!" Bow readied an arrow and took aim, waiting for the window of opportunity.

As a wildly flailing arm flew towards her, She Ra caught the limb in the crossguard of her sword. Muscles flexed as she overpowered it and drove her sword into the ground, pinning the creature. What happened next though was quite confusing.

Bow's explosive arrow hit its mark right on the beast's head. But instead of roaring and becoming dazed, crimson eyes flickered as it slumped over. At first She Ra thought it had been slain, but she could see its metallic torso somehow rising and falling as it breathed, still alive.

"H...how did that happen?" Bow cautiously approached.

"...I have no idea." There was a flash of gold as Adora returned. "How're you holding up Catra?"

"Next time, you can be the distraction." The Magicat muttered as she slid off the beast.

The three began inspecting the fallen creature. With eyes adapted to darkness, Catra noticed a difference in its snout first. She recalled an armor plate of some sort that was attached above its jaws, an ugly and rusted piece of metal compared to the turqoise armor that it had. A quick look around revealed the missing piece had fallen into the sand.

Melog began to hiss as she neared it. _That thing...evil courses through it. Drove the creature mad._

"Melog senses something off about that." Catra pointed to the corroded hunk of metal. "They're certain that it's what made that...thing angry."

Kneeling next to it, Adora noticed how it had the likeness of a face. Despite nothing wearing the mask, she couldn't help but feel like its empty eye sockets were watching her. "Maybe it's like that disc that infected my sword?"

"Then perhaps we should stay away." Bow shuddered at the memories of an infected She Ra going on a rampage. "Let Entrapta take a look at it, see if it's safe--"

Catra's tail bushed out as her head whipped towards the farther shore. Ears twitching, she immediately ran towards something. A perplexed Adora followed to find her wife sniffing the air. "What is it?"

"...a boat was here." Catra pointed towards the distant collection of lights. "Sounds like its heading that way." Glancing downwards, she saw odd patterns in the sand. A closer inspection revealed that they could be footprints. "And someone else was here."

* * *

Macku made it about halfway from the boatyard before she stopped and ran back. She had forgotten to properly tether the boat Marka leant her and no matter how important her mission was, she was already on the shipwright's bad list. Making sure the knots were secure, the Ga-Matoran resumed her sprint towards the hut that was next to the Ga Suva.

"Turaga?" Macku found the village elder peering out the window, the lightfish casting forboding shadows across her Kanohi.

"I hope your task went well." Nokama warmly replied. When the Matoran nodded, the Turaga took a seat across from her. "What can you tell me about these strangers?"

"Very strong." Macku began. "A Tarakava attacked them, but they were able to remove its Kanohi. I could hear them talking, but they do not speak any languages I know."

The Turaga rubbed the bottom of her mask in thought. "Did they appear to be like the Makuta?"

There was a slight shiver in the Ga-Matoran at the mentioning of that name, but she shurgged it off. "They didn't seem to have wicked intentions. Then again, I only have a few hours worth of observations to go off of."

There was a contemplative silence, Nokama considering the information. Macku had no clue what she would settle on, but she had faith in whatever the Turaga settled on. So when the elder answered, the Ga-Matoran nodded in agreement.

"I believe it's time we introduced ourselves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, NEXT chapter is when they start mingling


	4. Where No Matoran Has Gone Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "I don't know how these characters from different fandoms would interact at all" *posts this* "YOOOOLLLOOOOO!!!!"

While there were a few protests from the others, Nokama made it clear that she would be crossing the bay to meet the strangers. Hahli, Macku and Kotu would be joining her, the welcoming comittee taking two boats. The news from Vakama had put Ga-Koro on edge, but the Water Turaga had faith.

"What do you think brought them here?" Macku asked as she tended to the rudder.

"I am not sure." The Turaga admitted. "Could simply be explorers from a distant world or perhaps they're in need of help."

The Ga-Matoran tilted her head. "You really think they're from another world?"

"You said they're entirely organic. Aside from some of the sea creatures Hahli and Kai find, do you know anything else that is similar to us yet organic?" Nokama offered.

Macku nodded, the small island nearing. The villagers could see several figures on the beach, eyes on them. The fact they were not readying weapons of their own did not ease the uncertainty in the biomechs. Landing the boats a few bio away, the quartet hopped out. Macku had her bamboo disc in one hand while Hahli and Kotu kept a hand on their fishing spears as they appraised the strangers.

They were significantly taller then a Matoran, the tallest of them wearing a short red robe and black garments from the waist down. The second was built like a Po-Matoran, a case of some sort slung over one shoulder that held small spears. The third resembled a Muaka in a way, mismatched eyes boring into the Matoran and Turaga.

Silence reigned for a moment, the tall stranger speaking first. While her tone was friendly, none of the Matoran could understand her language. A blue glow emmanated from Nokama's mask, the Turaga comprehending the stranger.

"--Bow, I think we have a language barrier." The tall one whispered to the spearman.

"Not with me at least." Nokama replied.

The Muaka-like one's eyes widened. "You understand our language?"

"Indeed. I believe introductions are in order, yes?" The Turaga gestured to herself and escort. "I am Turaga Nokama and these are Macku, Hahli and Kotu. We are from the village of Ga-Koro."

The reassurance of communication gave some degree of ease to the tall one. "I'm Adora, this is Bow and Catra. We do have some others with us, but they're on our ship."

Nodding, Nokama spared a moment to relay the newly learnt names to the Matoran before continuing. "What brings you to the island of Mata Nui Adora?"

"Our ship was damaged during the trip back home. We crash-landed here and we'll be stuck here until we can fix it." One of Adora's hands rubbed the back of her head. "You wouldn't happen to be able to help us out would you?"

Memories of a winding labyrinth of caves and storm-tossed silver seas echoed in the Turaga's mind before Nokama answered. "We might, but we are facing troubles of our own. Perhaps we can help each other."

"We can definitely lend you a hand!" Bow interjected. "Be it mundane help or fighting off an evil horde."

That got a chuckle from the Turaga. "Then we could discuss this further in Ga-Koro."

The twitch in Catra's ears did not escape Nokama's notice. Adora raised an index finger "Excuse us, we need to confer."

Nodding, Nokama left the organics to their hushed discussion as she turned back to the Matoran. "They seem friendly enough." Kotu mused.

"You think we can trust them?" Hahli quietly asked.

"Perhaps. I do not sense anything dark about them, but we do not know enough to decide." Nokama answered. "Unless they prove themselves to be like Makuta, we will be as hospitable as we can."

A similar sense of unease settled in the Matoran as they nodded. Turning back towards the organics, Nokama watched Adora approach. "Myself, Bow and one other are willing to come with you to Ga-Koro. We just need to get some stuff ready first."

"Take all the time you need."

The trio began making their way back to Darla, Catra glanced over her shoulder at the biomechanics. A reassuring hand rested on her shoulder, soothing cobalt eyes looking into hers. "I'm sure we can trust these people."

Catra's tail lightly bristled. "...you sure?"

"They saw that we were expecting them and still set foot right by us when they'd be able to get a surprise attack in from the water." The blonde remarked. "If they were hostile, wouldn't they take the less risky opportunity to attack?"

"Guess so..." The Magicat's ears slightly drooped. "...still, just worried is all."

"Awwwww, I knew you cared." Adora teased.

"Oh shut up." Catra playfully retorted.

As the trio neared the ship, Melog bounded towards Catra. She spared a few moments to run her hands through their vapor-like mane while Bow headed aboard. Right on the bridge was the strange mask, resting in a special glass case. While Entrapta's tests revealed it possessed unusual properties, she was uncertain on its full capabilities. At the very least, she confirmed it had no effect if touched.

She was also certain that it would do something if someone put it on, but Bow and Adora quickly shut down that particular idea before she tested it.

Tucking the case under one arm, Bow vacated the ship to see Adora and Melog waiting. "I'm ready when you are."

Adora rolled her neck. "Let's do this."

* * *

Just like Melog said, Finn was curled inside a den of blankets and cushions from Adora's bed. The sight was enough to melt Catra's heart and it only became gooier when the kit made an adorable sneeze in their sleep.

She could understand Bow all those years ago on Krytis now.

Taking a seat on the bed, she lied back down next to the kit. Their face wasn't screwed up with terror like it usually was, Catra running her thin fingers through their messy brown mane. Their quiet snores helped ease the worry from an absent Adora, the older Magicat shifting a bit closer.

Finn was smaller then Flora. Scorpia pointed out that her kind tend to be physically larger then most Etherians, but even with that taken into account, the Magicat kit was small. It was jarring to Catra to see another Magicat, but a traumatized kit hit too close to home. Her mind loved bringing back memories of that hellhole planet they found Finn on, Catra's arm wrapping around the kit.

A small yawn escaped Finn's lips, the kit stretching as they sat up. Cerulean eyes fluttered open, the kit sitting up. "Morning kit."

"Morning." Finn blinked the sleep from their eyes a few times as Catra tried to give some semblence of order to their hair.

"How'd you sleep?"

"No nightmares."

In a well-practiced motion, Catra lay down on her stomach as Finn curled up on her back. Her tail laid atop the kit's back, small fingers lightly clutching it. A quiet purr rumbled from Finn's chest, Catra's own joining.

"Melog is with Adora, we've met some people here." Catra began.

"...what are they like?"

"About as big as you. They're in blue and they speak a weird language."

"Yeah?" Finn scooted towards her head, their chin resting in the midst of Catra's unkempt hair.

"They seem nice too. They might be helping us fix Darla."

Finn remained quiet, a habit from their homeworld. The two Magicats remained like that, the kit nuzzling closer. Their combined purring could set off an earthquake, Finn's small hands gingerly kneading at Catra's back.

A nice thing about Magicats that Catra learnt was that they didn't always need to speak to make their feelings clear.


	5. Legends of Old

Adora had seen all manners of robots in the Horde, all of them moving with calculated precision. Yet the biomechs here had hints of muscle and tendons visible and moved like people. The inaccuracy in their stride, the way some fiddled with their hands or had shifty eyes, every movement was organic. It was a jarring experience.

The welcoming reception at Ga-Koro was civil, but Adora and Bow could sense the tension around the Matoran. Some kept a hand near a fishing spear, others were reaching for one of those strange discs. Melog's glowing visage swept the village back and forth, the cat alert and ready as Matoran observed their guests. However, the unease in the villagers would soon become clear.

Taking a seat before something Nokama referred to as a 'Suva', the Turaga reached into a worn out bag to retrieve a handful of sea shells. "This is our story, our history." Bow and Adora took a seat opposite from her as she began.

"In the time before time, the Great Spirit, Mata Nui, descended from the stars and carried us with him to this island paradise." A smooth stone the size of a fist was placed on the ground. Bow could see the likeness of a face etched into the rock. "We were disjointed and lacked purpose at first, and so he gave us Three Virtues." Six smaller shells were placed around the larger one, the smaller ones hued in different colors. "Unity, Duty, and Destiny. In gratitude, we named our island 'Mata Nui' after him."

A cracked and jagged shell was added, sickly slime oozing from its cracks. "But the Great Spirit was followed by his brother; Makuta. Jealous of the honors the Great Spirit recieved, Makuta betrayed him. He cursed the Great Spirit with slumber." Shells as warped and vile as Makuta's were placed around his own. "Storms blanket the sun, the earth trembles and fragments, trees sicken and tempests surge beneath the waves as the Madness began. Makuta's will infected many of the Rahi beasts, driving them to destroy."

"Rahi?" Adora piped up.

"The wild creatures that swim, crawl and fly." Nokama answered. "The Tarakava you fought is but one of many that have become twisted by Makuta."

Gears began clicking in Bow's head. He reached for the case, a rusted and warped mask inside. "We knocked this off that Rahi and it became docile. Is this related to Makuta?"

The Turaga's eyes narrowed in disgust at the Infected Kanohi. "It certainly is. If he infects a Kanohi like the ones the Rahi carry or even our own, we become his puppets so long as we bear them."

"Can they be cured?" The blonde asked.

"Only by uniting the power of the six elements." Nokama sighed. "Myself and the other Turaga are the only ones who can manipulate the elements, but we have been unable to unite with infected Rahi and disasters mounting in our villages." A pall of silence fell as the organics digested the new information, the Turaga speaking again. "Now, what is your story? You come from the stars, your vessel damaged. What path are you seeking?"

"We really need parts to fix our ship, but we'd be more then happy to help you all with fighting Makuta." Adora answered solemnly.

"That is good news." Nokama rubbed the bottom of her mask in thought. "Aside from you two, Catra and her Rahi, who else is with you?"

"Our engineer, Entrapta, her assistant, and little Finn." Bow listed off. His eyes lit up. "Say, you can understand our language! Maybe you, me and Entrapta could put together a translator."

"That would be quite helpful for you. I won't always be able to interpret." Nokama chuckled as she got to her feet. "If you'll excuse me, I need to send a message to the other villages about you. I shouldn't be long, feel free to wander Ga-Koro in the meantime."

Adora and Bow gave a short bow of their heads as the Turaga headed into her hut. While the Matoran had resumed their work, the odd glance did not escape the notice of the organics. "So, looks like we have another planet to help out." Adora remarked.

"Looks like it..." Bow rubbed the back of his head. "...and while I'm not the kind of guy to turn his back on people in a bad situation, I really do need to get back to Glimmer."

The blonde gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah...looking forward to being a dad?"

Last time Bow laughed like that was when Darla first broke down and Entrapta jumped out the airlock in a homemade space suit. Melog curiously watched the Matoran, a few returning the intrigue. The way they moved seemed familiar to Melog, much like these biomechs were as old as them.

* * *

"This is FASCINATING." Entrapta breathed as her hair typed in her notes. The sliding of the door drew her attention to Catra, Finn hiding behind her legs as they entered the room. "Catra, you would not believe what I've learnt about this creature!"

"Why isn't it restrained?!" Catra eyed the Tarakava. It was upright and idly observing the room, jaw twitching. Although spacious, the Rahi was still hunched over to better fit.

"It's something I noticed!" Entrapta's hair helped her climb onto the Tarakava's back, the Rahi unperturbed. "That corroded mask Bow shot off is related to its psychological profile! When you first encountered it, it was most hostile until the mask was removed. Without it, it became incredibly docile."

The older Magicat warily looked at the Rahi. Its eyes had turned to an amber hue, caterpillar track clacking as it made its way out of the room and towards the hatch. "What else did you figure out?"

"Quite a lot!" Entrapta slid off the Tarakava's back as it crawled along the beach to feed on washed up seaweeds. "It's about 90% mechanical but still possesses muscles to help articulate movement along with pistons, possesses an organic respitory system and despite being mostly machine its energy intake is achieved by consumption of other organic substances, chiefly plants!"

Over a decade of being with Entrapta helped Catra keep up with most of the techno-babble. "So it's a plant eater...but how is it mostly machine then?"

"That is where things get weird!" The Dryl princess crowed. "Most biomechs we've seen were originally an entirely organic being at first, the machine parts implanted to compensate for damaged limbs or organs. But this creature is naturally mostly robotic! It's organic components are naturally melded with the mechanical ones as much as our skeletal structure is to our musuculture."

That made Catra pause, ears twitching. "Then...where'd it come from?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA." Entrapta maniacally laughed.

A metallic clicking rang out, Emily and Wrong-Hordak approaching. Finn immediately huddled closer to Catra, tail bristling as blue eyes regarded the clone. Wrong-Hordak was carrying a large tray of food, smile as wide as ever. "I bring you nourishment!"

Taking a seat on the grassy ground with the rest, Catra plucked a few dumplings off of the tray and handed half of them to Finn. The kit was still hiding behind her, one of their small hands tightly clutching Catra's tail as they ate. The older Magicat's fur bristled as the Tarakava crept closer, but it simply lied down next to Emily and gave a content growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that while all the Turaga have a Mata Nui stone for Amaja storytime, they like using alternative markers for Matoran, Rahi, Makuta and the Toa. Ergo, Nokama uses shells
> 
> Also, this is why Glimmer is still on Etheria


	6. Best Laid Plans

In the span of four days, Entrapta, Bow and Nokama collaborated in Ga-Koro to design translator devices. All the while, the Turaga spoke of the island and its myriad inhabitants. Adora had accumulated all the notes and posted them on one wall of her room, the blonde and her wife devising how they could approach the matter of repairing the ship.

"Okay, so the Onu-Matoran are the ones who mine protodermis ore and they can refine it into metals." Adora began as she paced in front of the wall. "Both them and Ta-Matoran are capable metalworkers who can get them into the proper shape."

"And these 'widgets' and labor is currency around here." Catra added, tail swishing. "Given how many of these Infected Rahi are around, we can probably get a good racket going by disabling them."

"...we're not trashing their economy Catra." Adora deadpanned.

"I knooowww." The Magicat playfully replied.

Shaking her head with a laugh, Adora returned to their scheming. "So, we can probably help out around Onu-Koro to get enough metal, maybe even hire some Engineers. That just leaves communications and navigation."

"And sophisticated tech like that doesn't seem to be around here." Catra mused, chin resting on a palm as she sat on the bed. "Think your charts could point out Etheria?"

"Maybe? I did hear that one of the Ga-Matoran makes star charts, I can compare them to mine." Adora flopped next to her, index finger tapping her chin in thought. "Nokama says that one of the locals is an Astrologer and the Ko-Matoran have studied the stars quite a bit as well."

Consulting the map of Mata Nui that Nokama gave them, Catra noted the vast distances between here and the other villages they'd have to visit. The distance was considerable and that was without taking the terrain and Rahi into account. "Entrapta did say that the ship can still fly, just not able to exit the atmosphere with the hull damage she's taken. Think maybe we could fly to most of these places?"

"While we do have a surplus of fuel, I'd rather we conserve that as best as we could." The blonde replied. "As far as we're aware of there's no way to replenish that here. Besides, it's not like some exercise would kill us."

The Magicat eyed the jungle village in the south that Nokama mentioned. She recalled hearing that they had tamed Rahi birds large enough to ride on. "So, who do we talk to first?"

Adora intensely stared at the map, brow furrowed. "...Entrapta and you should go to Onu-Koro. She should find kindered spirits through engineering while you have the best night vision. Bow and Wrong-Hordak will head to Ta-Koro to help with getting that cablecar that'll connect with Ko-Wahi up and running."

Catra nodded along. While there were paths through the foothills along the border of Po and Ko-Wahi, they became all the more treacherous with the infection. "And you'll try and plot the stars around here?"

"If we can't get navigation systems back up, we'll need to make sure we're actually heading for Etheria." Adora shurgged.

Catra glanced at a sleeping Finn, the kit leaning against Melog's side. While the space cat would be a great help on her little trip, Finn was noticibly a lot more on edge if they were seperated from Melog or herself. "Do you think Finn should stay here?"

The blonde rubbed the back of her head. "...I'm not sure. On the one hand they're as tough as us when we were kids so they'd be able to handle themselves. On the other, I'm not sure if they'd want to go."

Both women were quiet as they contemplated. Since finding Finn the two vowed to never 'Shadow Weaver it'. Neither knew what Finn would want on this matter, both watching them sleep. It was not long before Catra was lounging next to them, head resting against Melog's side. Adora mirrored her, the two keeping Finn safe between them as they joined the kit for a much needed nap.

When they woke up, it would be Finn's choice, not their's.

* * *

Nokama was well aware of what Matoran could build if they had the materials, a great many examples coming to mind from memories of a distant past. Watching these two organics work was familiar in a way, the one with violet tendrils still asking a great many questions about the island's inhabitants from their biomechanical nature to society. The Turaga had to admit, it was nice to be able to teach again.

"It's quite fascinating how interdependent you all are." Entrapta continued as she fiddled with a translation earpiece. "Your community is based on the concept of each of you specializing in a single task, all of which combine into both forming the basis of your economy and continued wellbeing of your village. And according to how you described the other five villages, this social trend expands across the entire island!"

"We owe that to the Three Virtues." Nokama replied as she helped Bow implement the Matoran language through his HoloPad. "United, we become stronger through numbers. But it is the Duty of Matoran to ensure that they help each other however they can. And so, each individual's skill is contributed to not only their own gain, but for everyone else's."

With the linguistic data processing, Bow looked up at the Turaga. "And how does Destiny play into that?"

"Destiny is as much the hands of fate as it is for one to make their own." Nokama answered. "Just as it is that the Toa are fated to come and battle Makuta, the Matoran are Destined to endure all that Makuta uses so long as they remain true to their Duty and stand United."

Bow's ear pricked at the word 'Toa'. He would've asked about that, but Entrapta's yelp of success pushed it to the back of his mind. Handing an earpiece to the archer, Bow put in place. "Okay, it should be able to translate what you say into our language. In return, we can use our HoloPads to respond in your language."

Nodding, the Turaga spoke in her native tongue. "Is it working?"

Bow's eyes lit up. Quickly scrolling through his pad, he spoke in Matoran for the first time. "Is it!"

Nokama chuckled as she resumed speaking in Etherian. "Your accent isn't bad, you only need to work on your grammar."

Entrapta rubbed her hands together. "There is so much to learn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Horde upbringing, I reckon Catradora are pretty chill when it comes to their kid(s) getting into fights and/or exploring the wilderness. "Builds character" and such
> 
> However, because of Shadow Weaver they're very worried about giving any kid psychological/emotional damage and in Finn's case it's a little too late (happened long before they first met, will be explained later on). So most of their worrying stems from that instead
> 
> Hope y'all are loving it, got a lot more coming up!


	7. Murky Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Adora and Finn fluff

When Adora asked Nokama if any of the Ga-Matoran could help her map the stars, the Turaga directed her to one named Nireta. The navigator had mapped virtually the entire night sky, her hut's wall lined with rows of tablets depicting the constellations that hung above Mata Nui, the First One poring over them with her. While she occasionally stumbled over her words in Matoran, Adora and Nireta spent the past few days discussing the celestial bodies.

"It's quite interesting that your people based their written language on constellations." The Ga-Matoran was examining some paper copies Adora had made of some of the labels on Darla. Nireta had been quite intrigued upon hearing of the First One's writing. "I've heard of someone's fate being written in the stars, but this is new."

The two shared a laugh at that. Unfurling one of her maps, Adora compared it to one of Nireta's to see if there were any similar formations in them. "So, you use the stars to navigate the island and on the ocean...you ever find anything out there?"

"Aside from strange creatures of the water, nothing." Nireta answered. "Kai and I have spent years trying to find any other islands and found nothing."

The blonde hummed in thought, one of her hands idly scratching behind the ears of the sleeping Magicat kit next to her. "Surely it's not all endless sea right?"

"Perhaps. Only stretch of the ocean we haven't taken a look at yet is the south." The Matoran wistfully sighed. "We would've gotten around to it, but more and more Rahi became infected. Turaga Nokama ended up banning ocean exploration 600 years ago because the Takea Sharks were bent to Makuta's will as well."

Adora blinked. "...600 years ago?!"

"Yeah." Nireta casually remarked. "...don't you live that long?"

"N-no...we have much shorter lifespans." Adora replied. "...how have you not mapped out the whole world then?"

"Storms and angered beasts." The Matoran answered. "The Tarakava and Takeas are deadly, but they pale in comparison to some of the leviathans that roam beyond the horizon. Even then, we've had typhoons strike the island and it'd take a long time to repair the damage assuming Makuta's Rahi don't attack."

The realization of how long these biomechs lived was still sinking in when Finn yawned. The kit stretched and got to their feet, blinking away the last hints of slumber. Noting how much the sun had shifted, the blonde began gathering up her notes. "Think I've got enough today, just got to ponder the data."

Nodding, Nireta waved the two off. "May Gali protect you."

* * *

While she agreed to remain in Ga-Wahi, Adora's itchy feet got the best of her. As relaxing as cartography was for her, she still wanted to be out and about in this new world. She only stuck to the shores of Naho Bay, but part of her was eager to see the rest of the island. With her notes packed and Finn next to her, the two resumed their exploration.

Lashing the boat Marka rented to them to a rock, Adora watched Finn scamper away from the water and straight for the collection of towering rocks. She shook her head with a light laugh. "Cats..."

Finn skidded to a stop. Watching Adora near, their ears drooped. "I'm sorry for running ahead."

"It's alright kiddo." Calloused fingers ruffled the mess of brown hair. "Just don't go too far is all, okay?"

While their smile was small, Adora noted how their ears perked back up. Without further ado, the kit dug their claws into one of the many large rocks and started to climb. Where Adora would've slipped before she even got a foot off the ground, Finn was clambering along the rough surface as quickly as Adora walked. Not even the light haze of water that dampened the area could impede them.

Unlike the stretch of tropical wilderness that made up Ga-Wahi south of the Hura Mafa River, the western side was bleak and wet rock. Snowcapped mountains jutted above the massive crags that shadowed the land, only the hardiest of moss and algae growing. Large streams poured from the icy slopes further west, carving many shallow canyons through the stone as a light misty rain continuously fell.

"What do you think Gali is like?" Finn's voice echoed from above, the kit dropping a short height to join Adora on the ground again.

Adora shrugged. "I'm not sure. No one's seen her yet, but everyone in Ga-Koro said that she has power over water and rain."

"I knooowwww, but what do you think she's like?" Finn lightly kicked a pebble along the ground. "I think she's like you!"

The deeper shade of blue eyes blinked. "...like me?"

The questioning tone made the kit turn their head. "Well, yeah. You're really strong but really soft too. Like, you can crush rock with your fists but you give great hugs too!"

A blonde eyebrow went up. "How do you know I give great hugs?"

"Catra said so. She says you always make her feel safe when you hug her--" Finn's eyes went wide, both hands comically slapping over their mouth as their tone dropped to a whisper. "Iwasn'tsupposedtotellyouthat."

Masking a suppressed laugh as a cough, Adora couldn't hide her smile. "I won't tell her. I promise."

Finn's fur stopped bristling at that. Looking up at a larger crag, Finn pointed to it. "Wanna race to the top?"

Cracking her knuckles, Adora grinned. "Heck yeah!"

The kit was quite dexterious, their light weight and claws giving them a counter to the blonde's sheer strength and endurance. Able to use all four limbs for climbing, Finn was locked in a dead heat with a power climbing Adora. Nearing the top, Finn tucked their knees to their chin, feet digging into the ground. The blonde was on the verge of overtaking them, Adora giving a comedic evil laugh.

With one push of their legs, Finn's hands kept their grip in the rock. Momentum swung them upwards, clawed feet finding purchase on the top and beating Adora. Eyes wide, the blonde gave an impressed nod before helping Finn up the rest of the way onto the small plateau as she joined them.

"Catra would be impressed."

Finn's tail lightly twitched at that, the kit shyly smiling. With that, the two settled into enjoying the view they had of this side of Naho Bay. In place of towering trees and birdsong, there was a beautifully carved maze of rock, the water that ran from the icy slopes shaping the labyrinth from mighty streams to roaring waterfalls. A light haze snaked through the lower part, the setting sun's rays glistening in the dancing droplets of mist.

"...wow." Finn breathed, eyes wide. The kit had scooted closer to Adora, their fluffy head leaning on her side.

While she understood photos, Adora didn't feel the need to take any. She could never forget this moment, it was ingrained into her very soul.

She heard Finn purr for the first time.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time they returned to the beach off Ga-Koro. Finn's eyes were used to the darkness, but the glow of lightfishes helped Adora navigate the waters. Small torches and lightfish jars illuminated the lily pad village, but oddly a few light sources were on the beach as well.

"Odd..." Adora's brow furrowed as she steered the boat towards the lights on the shore. She could see a collosal figure was stretched halfway out the water and onto the sand, large sword-like spines lining its back. She could see a Matoran next to the hulking creature, Adora landing the boat nearby. In a moment, she was jogging across the sand. "What's going on?"

Amaya looked up from her work, recognizing the biological that was approaching. "Oh, it's you! Well, we're okay but I'm afraid this Razor Whale is not."

Adora spared a moment to gawk at the Rahi. It appeared to be on its side, a fin weakly swaying as it gave pained moans. "What happened to it?"

"Makuta Fish." Amaya grumbled. "A school of them settled on this poor thing when Kai outran them." Finished weaving a large length of flax, she began using it to pack the rancid looking gashes in the whale's armored hide.

"Anything we can do to help?"

"Unless you feel like trying to fight the Makuta Fish, I'm not sure--" Amaya's eyes widened behind her mask when she saw Adora immediately dive into the sea. "...well." A pained snort from the whale made the Ga-Matoran's frown deepen. "I'm going to need Turaga Nokama's help. Just hang in there."

Giving the Razor Whale a quick pat on its snout, Amaya bolted back towards Ga-Koro. Finn had watched the scene unfold from the boat, the kit trying to process what they had just seen. Hopping out, they timidly approached the Razor Whale. The enormous Rahi's tail made large breakers along the beach, Finn's fur bristling at the sight. The whale was quite huge, but there was something about it...

Finn crept closer, a small and black eye staring back. Fur on end, Finn gave a frightened whimper. Yet the whale remained still, simply watching the Magicat that was approaching. When Finn was in arm's reach, they tentatively patted the Razor Whale's side the same way the Ga-Matoran did.

The vibrations reminded Finn of Catra and Melog's purrs, a dulcet hum radiating out of the whale's throat. Eyes went wide, Magicat and Rahi staring at each other.

Approaching footsteps broke Finn from their trance, Turaga Nokama nearing. "They seem to like you."

Finn's ears twitched, the kit backing away a bit. Nokama's head slightly tilted, eyes soft. She waded into knee-deep water, a hand running along the whale's scarred hide. A soft azure glow came from the Turaga's palm, tendrils of water coiling around the Rahi's wounds. Finn was mesmerized as the water began to take on a vile green hue, the rotten aroma from the whale vanishing as the diseased water was dispelled into the sand.

"....h-h-how?"

"Water is life-giving. It cradles all from the smallest of Ussals to the largest of leviathans, gives them life just as it gives the same gift to plants through rain." Nokama walked back ashore, the Razor Whale humming in it's song. "And there is no poison Makuta can use that the water cannot cure."

While that made sense, Finn still felt a spike of panic every time the water nearly brushed against their toes.

"Water is not the only source of healing either." The Turaga softly spoke. "And of what I've seen of your companions, I know you can find it with them as I find it within the ocean and among the Ga-Matoran."

The philisophical discussion ceased when Adora lumbered out of the water, fresh tears in her clothes. "So I think I've taken care of your Makuta Fish problem for a little while!"

* * *

Finn watched Adora sleep, the blonde snoring. It was another difficult night for them, the kit struggling to fall asleep. While Finn insisted the Catra took Melog with her, they felt twinges of regret at that. Melog and Catra gave soothing purrs that never failed to lull Finn to sleep, reminding the kit that they weren't in the bad place anymore.

Curled next to the blonde, Finn's brow creased in confusion. Adora was really nice too, so why was it so hard for them to fall asleep with her? Why did they keep twitching every time anyone other then Catra or Melog got closer?

"It is your choice Finn." The Voice whispered. "It always will be."

Hesitantly, Finn scooted closer to Adora. The kit had woken up to find her joining Catra in the mornings, but this was the first time they went to her. Lifting one of her hard arms, Finn slipped into the crevice so Adora's arm was around them, chin lying on her stomach.

It was much different from when they did the same with Catra. Adora's arms were toughened, the kit feeling lines of scars along the skin. Everything about her felt like rock, yet there were hints of Catra's scent on her. Snuggling closer, Finn found the firm embrace comforting.

It was not Catra or Melog, but it was soothing enough for Finn to fall asleep.


	8. I've Been Through the Desrt on a Mahi With No Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I get a new comment, I become overwhelmed with undiluted power that leads to me writing two chapters a day
> 
> If you like it, please comment. Few things cheer an A03 writer up more then new comments

Catra had been told about what kind of dangers lurked among the dunes of Po-Wahi before she set off. Nui-Jaga that could fling deadly poisons, Makika toads that left toxic slime in their wake, sandstorms that could tear flesh from bone, sinkholes that swallowed entire flocks of Mahi and more were awaiting her and Entrapta.

As deadly as those were, she would accept those over the boat ride she took to get here.

Stumbling off the boat, Catra immediately flung herself onto the sand. It was a much welcomed relief from the constant rocking and wet. "I vote we go back by land."

"Noted!" Entrapta kept her welding goggles on, relieving her eyes from the glare of the desert. Melog meanwhile slid onto the sand, mane glowing a sickly shade of greenish-yellow.

Once the nausea passed, Catra got back to her feet. A warm breeze blew in from the sea, kicking up small clouds of sand and dust that got to her knees. Despite the seeming calm, the Magicat knew they had to get moving before a sandstorm hit. Melog nudged her with their snout, giving an encouraging purr. Pulling in her poncho, Catra took the lead.

A sandstone path had been made, sand occasionally whipping along its surface as the wind continuously hid and revealed the road ad infinitum. With no Rahi mounts or vehicles, the two had to take a long march to Po-Koro. The bleak scenery reminded Catra of the Crimson Waste, a small smile forming.

"Scorpia would love it here." Catra mused to herself.

The two had ventured quite a ways inland, some of the broad dunes giving way for jagged rock. The path led them along a jagged outcropping, the sunbaked stone casting some much appreciated shade. It was when she was beginning to relax when a foul reek was carried through the wind. Eyes wide, Catra yanked Entrapta towards the rock wall, the two pressing their backs to the outcropping as Melog made the trio invisible.

"Why are we hiding? Did you detect something?" Red eyes began to sparkle, but the scientist was able to keep her voice down. "IS IT A NEW SPECIMEN?!"

"Shhhhh!" Catra hissed as she put a hand over Entrapta's mouth. Her tail bristled when a rock tumbled down from up the slope, landing mere inches from the two.

Then another, and another.

When Catra removed her hand, Entrapta mimed a zipper motion over her lips. Carefully edging along the rock, Catra kept her eyes on the top of the slope as the smell grew worse. Before long, a powerful pair of pincers were poking out, one of them capable of snapping someone's spine in half. There was a heavy scuttling as segmented mechanical legs appeared, the Nui Jaga surveying the desert.

 _Darkness infects it too_. Melog growled. _It reeks of Makuta._

The Magicat swallowed, trying to make herself as flat as possible on the jagged wall. Entrapta meanwhile was visibly shaking, eyes wide with wonder. Melog's mane had taken on sparks of red among the blue, teeth bared. There was a tense silence, the Rahi's gleaming scarlet eyes scanning the vast wasteland. One of its claws casually crushed a rock in its grip, a cloud of dust cascading down towards the two biologicals.

Catra's chest heaved, eyes wide as she threw both hands over her own mouth and nose. She felt a sneeze coming on thanks to that dust cloud and this was an absolutely terrible time for that. _Son of a bitch ass motherfucking bastard shithole--_

Entrapta's hair got the Magicat's attention. The engineer used it to pantomime the two making a run for it, gloved hands forming two thumbs up. Nodding, Catra finally let the loose the sneeze as the three bolted from cover.

"ATCHOO!"

A glob of venom narrowly missed Catra's ankles, the Nui Jaga scuttling downwards with a vicious hiss. From what Entrapta learnt of the Scorpani people during her early days of her time in the Fright Zone, scorpions didn't rely solely on sight. Their pincers were sensitive to vibrations in the ground and Catra would wager that the biomech that was behind her wasn't much different.

Crawling closer, the Nui Jaga's stinger flicked more venom that was deathly close to the trio. Taking a gamble, Catra grabbed Entrapta, both of them hitting the ground as Melog shrunk their size. The Rahi scuttled right above them, its underbelly less then a foot above them. A few meters ahead, the Nui Jaga paused.

It's baleful visage looked this way and that, jaw clicking. Even resting its pincers on the sand revealed nothing, no sign of whatever it was chasing. With a deep growl, the Nui Jaga started returning to it's lair.

Once it was long gone, Entrapta gave a hushed yell. "Good thinking!"

"Let's hope that's the worst thing we run into here." Catra murmured.

* * *

After a fleeing from a Kikanalo stampede, getting into a fight with a Nui Kopen, nearly getting eaten by a Tunnel Stalker and accidentally wandering into a Makika lair to escape a sandstorm, Catra was at her wit's end with the desert while Entrapta was having the time of her life. They had set up camp at some old temple, moonlight illuminating the desert.

"...and judging by the markings in the rock, this was carved out using metallic tools." Entrapta's hair had helped her scale one of the four spires that made up the shrine. The spires were built along the edge of a circular dais, stairways leading down from the middle and into the sand. "Erosion patterns points to this being built approximately nine hundred and forty years ago, most likely from locally sourced materials..."

 _She's having a good time._ Melog remarked, Catra leaning on their side.

"Least someone is." The Magicat muttered, ears twitching.

Crimson sparks danced in Melog's mane, but their eyes retained their cerulean hue. _The sandstorm that struck before stunk of the same reek that the Infected Kanohi carry._

Watching a red star, Catra's eyes narrowed. "So what, this 'Makuta' caused it?"

 _The Turaga said he was destruction made manifest_. The space cat pointed out. _Disasters and storms occur when there is no rhyme or reason for them to appear and the wild beasts are afflicted with Madness. It is unnatural for nature to be malevolent._

A hand immediately started rubbing the back of her neck, Catra feeling the tiny mangled patch of skin from all those years ago. At least she could claw at Shadow Weaver or Horde Prime, they had a physical form. But someone who had no need for a body and was the literal incarnation of nature's cruelties?

She began running a hand through Melog's ethereal mane, the sensation keeping her from descending down that particular line of thought.

* * *

A large river had cut through the sand, allowing hints of green to appear in the endless wastes as its banks became mud. Small patches of grass jutted from the slurry, metallic clicking echoing from the coils of Bog Snakes that were slithering through the mud.

"Alright, looks like we're almost out of the Motara Desert." Catra remarked as she consulted the map Adora made for her. She recalled Kai's warning of the Bog Snakes that overran this particular river and how they attracted hungry Nui Jagas. The gamble that there'd be less Rahi further upriver seemed to be paying off. "Any chance there's a way without getting our feet wet?"

Using her DataPad to scan the local terrain, Entrapta shook her head. "Nope! Geology scans point to the riverbed being at its shallowest 203 meters northwards from us!"

Flecks of scarlet appeared in Melog's mane as the trio headed further upriver. While quite wide, Entrapta was certain that it was not too deep. Craggy rock hills dominated the other side, the road to Onu-Koro carved through the sunbaked stones.

"Are you ready?" Entrapta was practically hopping, tendrils of hair retrieving test tubes for collecting water samples.

"Nope." Catra groaned. "Let's get this over with."

Second she set a single toe in the water, her fur stood on end. Melog was giving a low whine, Catra grinding her teeth at the unwelcome sensation. Despite it all, she marched on through the river. She could feel its current pulling sweeping around her legs as the water went to her knees, a kitten-sized Melog curled on her shoulder.

 _You are most brave to be doing this._ Melog mused.

"...thank you." They were halfway across now, the water sloshing at the waist.

"Who knows what might have come to evolve in this micro-biome!" Entrapta began screwing lids onto each test tube before putting them into her rucksack.

When the last few meters came, Catra's pace sped up, her steps creating large splashes. She lunged straight for the dry ground, the Magicat giving a relieved sigh as she stretched out on the warm rock. Entrapta soon followed, the scientist taking a seat next to her as she began running tests on the water samples. Melog returned to their usual size, the space cat lying their head atop Catra's stomach for a rumbling purr to radiate out.

A little while later, there was a beep from the Dryl Princess' DataPad. "How interesting..." Entrapta's eyes widened with at the results of the water test. Its implications were startling at best.

Before Catra could ask what was going on, ears twitched at the sound of scuttling. It was too light to be a Nui Jaga, heavy bipedal footsteps accompanying it. Springing to her feet, Catra's nose twitched at the scent of dirt and iron. Melog was leaning on their haunches, mane as blue as the ocean.

Winding through the rocky hills was a large crab. It was dragging a large cart, fragments of raw ore protruding from its confines. The Matoran accompanying it had swarthy armor, eyes a deep green behind their mask. Turning their head to see the two biologicals and a space cat, there was a startled yelp as they went for a pickaxe.

"Whoawhoawhoa!" Fumbling for her DataPad, Catra managed to speak in broken Matoran. "We...not attack!"

The Matoran lowered the pickaxe a bit. "...you must be the visitors Turaga Nokama spoke of."

"And you must be an Onu-Matoran!" Entrapta had crossed the gap in the blink of an eye, crimson eyes sparkling as she produced a tape measure for the Ussal. "And what kind of Rahi is this?"

The Matoran flinched when Entrapta neared. Considering what lurked in Po-Wahi, Catra could understand why he was jumpy. "Uh...an Ussal crab. They help us work underground."

"A crab species that's adapted to a subterranean life?" The engineer had steepled fingers as her hair input a new entry on her DataPad. "FASCINATING."

Catra sighed as she mentally prepared another sentence in Matoran. "We are...looking for Onu-Koro."

The Matoran had finally rested his pickaxe over one shoulder, but his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "What for?"

"We..." Catra muttered to herself in Etherian as she scrolled through her DataPad. Entrapta had picked up on this language much quicker but was too busy examining the Ussal. "...need Protodermis ore...to repair our ship."

The Onu-Matoran appraised the two biologicals and ethereal Rahi. After a moment of deliberating, he gestured northwards. "I need to deliver some stuff to Po-Koro, but I'll be heading back home tomorrow. I'll take you three there then."

"Why...tomorrow?"

"Better to bunk with a Po-Matoran then a Nui-Jaga." The Onu-Matoran shrugged as he resumed his way. "Name's Midak by the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else remember the smaller temples that were made for the Toa, Po-Kini in this instance?


	9. Through the Fire and the Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Horde clone headcanons feature in this one. I reckon Hordak taught the clones how to change their eye colors, WH choosing orange

Before setting out, Bow was briefed on the hostile environment of Ta-Wahi. Kofo-Jaga swarms, Hikaki herds and Hoto bugs roamed a land of soot and lava where the earth could suddenly be rent apart for surges of magma to erupt. The air itself was choking on cinders, the Ta-Matoran the only ones to have a resistance to the ashen winds.

After a brief moment of mildly unhinged laughter to numb the sense of impending doom, Bow and Wrong-Hordak had set out.

With the boat secure, the archer and clone hopped out. Tufts of green poked out between cracks in black rock, but there was no denying the nature of the region. A stretch of white sand met cliffs of smooth stone, lava that had cooled decades ago. Two pairs of footprints stretched behind Bow and Wrong-Hordak, both drinking in the sight.

"For what's supposed to be the land of fire, this is actually really nice." Bow remarked as he watched distant Rahi birds flying past. A large statue of a face had been carved into the cliff, the archer reckoning it was meant to be in the likeness of Mata Nui.

"It is indeed a most invigorating sight!" Wrong-Hordak brightly smiled. Scanning the beach, orange eyes squinted at an emerald glint atop a stone column. "Say, there's something up there Brother."

Following where the clone was pointing, Bow's eyes narrowed. It looked like a robotic arm that was bent at 90 degrees at the elbow, a large emerald gem in a hook at the end of it. The two climbed the long stairway that was carved into the cliff, reaching the top to see a circle of stones on the left. Bow recognized the largest of them resembling the one Nokama used to represent Mata Nui as she told the story of Mata Nui. Next to it was a jagged and blasted stone, sunlight casting long shadows across its savage surface.

"What do you suppose this is for?" Wrong-Hordak knelt next to the circle, small piles of smooth rocks neatly arranged into six piles around the edge.

"A form of storytelling? I'm not too sure." Bow felt his skin crawl every time he looked at the midnight stone, an almost bestial visage eroded into its features. Hints of red glinted in the midday sun, making it a much more sinister sight.

The two turned away, both approaching the strange device that caught their attention earlier. Whatever it was, it was built atop a pedastel with several carvings engraved into it. Kneeling next to it, Bow ran a hand along the stylized white gems that were arranged. A lone red jewel was placed on each face of the base as well, the carvings below depicting many things; A canister of some sort on the waves, six figures standing in trios, a stylized volcano and other strange things.

Further investigation revealed something engraved below the carving of the six strangers. Peering closer, Bow could recognize it as something written in Matoran. Consulting his DataPad, he translated it as two words; "Valor" and "Wisdom".

"Oh my!" Wrong-Hordak's voice drew Bow's gaze away from the carvings to find the clone staring into the green gem. "It's design is unusual, but now I see!"

Bow raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It's a telescope brother!" The clone circled back and forth around the base, gazing at the sky. "One can peer directly into space with this!" He backed up a bit, gesturing to the odd machine. "Take a look!"

Putting an eye up to the gem, Bow blinked. "...whoa."

"Purely stunning isn't it!"

Scanning the infinite abyss, Bow could see billions upon billions of stars lighting up the darkness. He noticed that one was closer, a bright crimson light that left an ethereal trail in its wake. Stepping back, Bow took a picture and began transmitting it to Adora. "Once the message sends, we'll get going to Ta-Koro."

Wrong-Hordak gave one of his trademark winks. "Got it brother!"

* * *

If the Whispering Woods was scary, this place was terrifying. While burnt and charred, most of this forest was still standing. Warped and scorched trees stuck out of ashen dirt, mangled branches protruding like bony hands as a perpetual haze of smoke blanketed the ground. The sky was choking on cinders, the only light coming from the small cracks in the earth as tiny pools and creeks of magma illuminated the forest in a menacing crimson glow.

"I understand that you are not adapted to such an environment, but I must say that the air here is very enjoyable!" Wrong-Hordak was taking deep breaths, smile not once waning.

Bow had to admit, whatever species the clones were was quite robust. While their physical strength was to a similar degree as Etherians, their tenacity was incredible. Catra and Adora had told stories of Hordak being unaffected by the toxic smog in the industrial sections of the Fright Zone, he had seen Wrong-Hordak joining the Best Friend Squad on airless planets without a suit. The archer was rather glad that Wrong-Hordak was his partner for this excursion.

"The Ta-Matoran are pretty brave to look at this area and think 'oh yeah, perfect real estate'!" Bow chuckled.

"Agreed, but the way Turaga Nokama described Turaga Vakama points to this being a well thought-out decision." Wrong-Hordak offered.

"That is true." Bow lightly shuddered at how the scorched bark resembled that eerie black stone from the beach. "Lava does make for a good defensive feature and they might be able to prevent the volcano from bulding pressure and erupting."

There was a hiss as sooty smoke burst from the ground deeper in the forest.

"...well, less violent eruptions--"

"Hello."

Bow and Wrong-Hordak yelped as they turned around, an arrow and a bush knife readied at whatever appeared behind them. The two gawked when they saw nothing at first, but then looked down at the crimson hued Matoran that had somehow got behind them. It got all the stranger when the only footprints belonged to the organics.

"Are you the Makuta?" The Ta-Matoran asked, completely unperturbed at the weaponry aimed at him.

"Uh...n-no, we are not." Bow returned the arrow to his quiver while Hordak sheathed his machete. "We're travellers."

"I see." There was a light hiccough, a small puff of flame bursting from the Matoran's mouth. "Where are you travelling to?"

Bow may have had sparkly eyes at the fiery hiccough. "We're heading to Ta-Koro. We're looking for metalworkers."

The Ta-Matoran slowly nodded as he turned to the right. "Come."

It was a little awkward between the biomech's languid pace and Bow and Wrong-Hordak having a much longer stride, but the odd trio continued on through the Charred Forest. "Sooooooo, what's your name?"

"Kapura." Everything about the Ta-Matoran was unhurried, his voice dragging out some of his words.

"Nice to meet you." Bow warmly replied. "I'm Bow and this is Wrong-Hordak." There was a hum of acknowledgement from Kapura.

Hours ticked by as they pressed on, the three making minimal progress. Bow had noted 'X's that were etched into the scorched bark, their guide leading them past a trail of these marked trees. While his answers were succinct, Kapura answered anything the organics asked him. They learnt of the great battle that burnt down the forest, of a plague of bugs that devoured large swathes of grasslands northwards and of how Turaga Vakama had forseen the arrival of the Best Friend Squad.

As a magma river came into sight along the left, Wrong-Hordak piped up. "You thought we were this Makuta. Does anyone know what he looks like?"

"He looks like destruction." Kapura drawled. "Like the shadows in the deep caves or water, like the winds that carry lightning, like the dead soil and screams of angry Rahi."

Both organics blinked. "...is Makuta even a person?"

"He is everywhere in this forest." The Ta-Matoran was in no rush as he led them on, the trees thinning out. "He destroyed it all long ago and never left. The trees have his smile and his laugh is in the wind."

Bow and Wrong-Hordak exchanged a look. Confusion and fear was evident in their eyes, the two looking back down to see Kapura was missing. "What the--"

"We are almost there." Kapura was quite a ways ahead, patiently waiting for the two to catch up.

* * *

Being told of a village that sits in the midst of a lake of lava is one thing, but seeing it for yourself is quite another. Mighty parapets encircled Ta-Koro, but a few rooftops jutted above the battlements. While keen to explore, the gate was closed, the bridge was down and there was a small squad of Ta-Koro guards ahead.

While none of them where throwing spears or bamboo discs, the Ta-Matoran were clearly on edge. Kapura was having a hushed conversation with a Matoran in a faded gold Kanohi, the rest warily eyeing the biologicals. Eventually the goden-masked one turned to face Bow and Wrong-Hordak, tone firm. "So, you are the strangers who came from beyond the sky."

"That we are!" Wrong-Hordak winked. A few Ta-Matoran tilted their heads in confusion at the gesture.

"I am Jala, captain of the Ta-Koro Guard." The golden-masked one responded.

"I'm Bow and my friend here is Wrong-Hordak." The archer replied.

Jala squinted a little at the clone. "That's an odd name."

"It's a long story." Bow sheepishly remarked. "We're here to make an exchange of services." Noting the way the Ta-Koro captain's foot tapped, the archer continued. "We heard that you're trying to set up a cablecar between your region and Ko-Wahi. We can help build it."

Jala's Hau made it difficult to read him as he pondered. "And in return?"

"Our ship is damaged. We could use some help repairing the damage and we've heard that Ta-Matoran are skilled metalworkers." Wrong-Hordak answered.

A contemplative silence descended upon the Ta-Matoran, one piping up. "And if we decline to help you?"

"We'll still help you with your project." Bow solemnly replied. "We came here to help where we can and we aim to deliver on that."

A few Ta-Matoran wringed their spears at the offer, all of them murmuring among themselves. Before long, Jala ordered them to return to their posts and for Kapura to speak to the Turaga. He then gestured for the organics to follow him, the Ta-Matoran leading them up a stairway carved into the mountainside. The trio reached a small plateau overlooking a lava-filled ravine, Matoran down below collecting ashes from its shores. Upon the plateau was a half-finished machine of some sort, a pulley of thick cable spanning not only the lava below but vanishing in the distance towards the nearby icy mountain slope many miles away.

"The Onu-Matoran engineers postponed work on this for the underground highway." Jala explained. "If you two can get this running, we would appreciate it greatly."

Bow nodded. "Not sure how long it'll take, but we'll get this going soon."


	10. Touching Base

Hefting themselves further up the tree, Finn's claws dug into the bark as they neared the top. While the branches were getting thinner, they would still support their weight as they settled on one. Leaning back against the trunk, the kit appreciating the view. The entirety of Ga-Koro was visible below, the ornately carved waterfall dominating one corner of they bay. From here, Finn could see the mighty waves of the true ocean to their right and how tame Naho Bay's waters were in comparison. Ivory mist hazed the snowcapped mountains far to the left, a thin strip of sandy brown up ahead.

"Wow." Finn breathed.

"It is quite the view." The Voice concurred.

Finn could see what the Ga-Matoran called a 'Fikou Spider' on the tree next to them, the Voice speaking through the Rahi. "...c-can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Oceanic eyes turned to the Voice. "Why did you lead me to Melog back--" The kit's tail bristled at the vile memories of the ruined world Catra and Adora found them on. "...back in the bad place?"

"Aren't you a curious cat." The Voice mused, one of their spidery legs lightly booping Finn's nose. The two chuckled at that, the Voice continuing. "But I suppose I owe you an answer about that." The Fikou's eyes darted left and right before the Voice dropped to a whisper. "But can you keep it a secret?"

Finn nodded, eyes glistening. "Oh yeah, I'm great at secrets!"

"Excellent." One of the Fikou's legs gestured for Finn to approach, the kit obliging. "A long time ago, there was a lost kitten like you. She too came from a bad place and it made her strong. Yet it also made her dark and she was a fierce conqueror. Entire nations were brought under her heel, legions answered to her, and a good number of her foes fell before her might."

Finn's ears drooped at that. "She doesn't sound that nice."

The Voice melodiously chuckled. "She most definitely was not nice. Her soldiers saw her as a fearsome commander, but little did they know that the face of a warlord was only her mask."

"Like the Kanohi?" Finn piped up.

"In a way." The Voice remarked. "She only ever took it off when she was alone because without it, her face was wet with tears."

The kit tilted their head. "Why was she crying?"

"Well, what makes you cry?"

"Being sad or alone..." Finn pulled their knees to their chest. "...was she lonely too?"

"Very." The Voice replied. "She lost someone very dear to her heart and her own mother was as twisted as Makuta. No matter how much land she conquered, how many armies she brought low or how many answered to her, it never filled the hole in her heart. But do you know what did fill it?"

Finn tapped their chin in thought. They recalled how soothing it was to listen to Catra's heartbeat, the nice feeling in their chest every time Catra or Adora said they loved them. "...love?"

The Fikou moved in a way as if it were nodding. "Indeed."

The kit's brow furrowed. "But...but what's this got to do with me?"

"In a way, you reminded me of her." The Voice answered. "When we first met, I saw that you wanted to be loved more then anything."

There was only distant birdsong and rustling of leaves for a moment. "...so you led me to Melog so that Catra would find me?"

"So I did." One of the Rahi's legs lifted as if to point at Finn. "Because you deserve to be loved."

The moment ended as a familiar stomping echoed from below as did a voice. "Finn? We're calling them soon!"

Glancing down, the kit saw Adora a ways down below. Looking back at the Voice, Finn started climbing down. "I've gotta go."

Unbeknowst to Finn, the Voice was smiling as they watched the kit and First One head back to Ga-Koro. "Well, look at me and how soft I've gotten." The Voice sighed. "Then again, I suppose a decade of peace would mellow anyone out."

* * *

Adora had taken a seat on the picturesque beach, her boots and jacket next to her. Finn was purring on her lap, one hand running through their messy hair while the other contacted the rest of their little group. Catra and Bow's faces flickered onto the screen, one in the midst of a sunswept desert and the other in a volcanic plain. Seeing them again led to a few minutes of smalltalk until Finn pointed out a major detail that everyone else overlooked.

"Why are you in a desert? I thought you were going to the underground village." Finn innocently asked Catra.

That got the adults back into focus. "Entrapta's gone on ahead to Onu-Koro, I got sidetracked with some work for Turaga Onewa." Catra answered. "We should be done by tomorrow and I'll be catching up with her."

Adora nodded. "Alright, keep us posted. Bow, how's the cablecar going?"

"Well, we did finish it, but uh..." The archer adjusted his HoloPad to reveal the serious concern he had about the fact that said cablecar was just a hook a person sat on as it took them over a lava filled gorge.

"...oh."

"Yeah." Bow nervously chuckled. "But apparently the Matoran think it's a good idea. Wrong-Hordak is helping them dig out the underground highway and Turaga Vakama's looking for any volunteers to help fix Darla."

Adora mentally ticked that off her list as Catra piped up. "How goes the cartography?"

"Nireta's maps have been helpful, but I'm having trouble comparing them with mine." Adora sheepishly replied. "Third dimensional mapping is difficult when you can only do it on flat surface."

"I'd suggest talking to the Ko-Matoran if I wouldn't get a heart attack from watching you use the cablecar." Bow remarked.

"There's another way. Me and Finn go down south and ask the Le-Matoran for a Kahu bird." Adora offered.

"Considering what the cablecar is, flying doesn't seem so bad now." Catra quipped.

With Finn napping, the adults further discussed plans for the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for the wait, hope y'all like these 2 chapters


	11. Diggy Diggy Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring some headcanons on Melog

Onewa had been many things in his life. Weak was never one of them, not even becoming a Turaga made him feeble. While he was no longer as strong as he was centuries ago, he still commanded enough power over Stone and his own body to fight. This was something the Kane-Ra had not expected, the Turaga's hammerstaff slamming into the Rahi's jaw with enough force to stun the beast.

"Heads up!" Huki sent a boulder propelling straight for the Rahi with one kick, the rock colliding with its armored hide. Onewa seized the opportunity to make some distance between them, another swing of his hammer knocking an Infected Kanohi into the sand.

The Rahi bull bellowed in pain as Onewa conjured more boulders near Huki. Sure enough, the Po-Matoran kicked each one in rapid succession for a barrage of stone to strike the Kane-Ra. While each shot struck the Rahi, none dislodged its other Kanohi. Snorting, the Kane-Ra deflected another shot with one of its horns. It turned its glare on the Po-Matoran, a hooves stomping into the sand.

Seeing a shimmer in the air, Huki grinned. "You fell for it!"

Catra sunk her clawed fingers into the Kane-Ra's exposed shoulder, tearing away its other Infected mask. The second it was parted, the beast collapsed. The Magicat leaned on her knees, chest heaving. "That's...last of them."

With the danger gone, Huki spared a moment to glance at the desert that become decorated with unconcious Rahi. A trio of Nui-Jagas were down, a Makikia toad and even a gang of Nui-Ramas had joined the Kane-Ra, their Infected Kanohi littering the sand. "Better start getting these masks away from them."

Although he was still quite strong, Onewa had to take a seat on a rock as he caught his breath. Catra and Huki were gathering the diseased masks and Melog had settled themselves next to the Turaga. The ghostly Rahi was an interesting creature, Onewa's Komau able to commune with them. They spoke of a distant land, one where other such ethereal creatures were born in deep wells of sorcery and would bond their essence with that of travellers beyond the stars.

"If only Whenua would be able to hear you. He would be interested in cataloging your millennia of memories." The Turaga of Stone chuckled as he ran a hand through Melog's mane.

Before long, Catra and Huki approached with a stone box. Infected Kanohi jutted from the crate, the Po-Matoran still chatting with the Magicat. "So you use a ball made of ice in this game?" When Catra nodded, Huki gave a laugh. "I think this sport would catch on with the Ko-Matoran if they spent less time contemplating."

"Huki, will you be good with returning to Po-Koro on your own?" Onewa asked as he leaned on his staff.

"I would, but I can stay if you'd like." The athlete offered.

The Turaga shook his head. "I'll be alright, I just need a moment. But we cannot let those masks fall into Makuta's hands again. Besides, Catra and Melog will be here with me."

Huki rubbed the back of his head. "Well...if you're certain." When Onewa nodded again, the Po-Matoran started making his way to the village of Stone just a few kios away.

Once Huki was quite a ways away, Onew spoke again. Even with the distance, he kept his voice quiet. "Did you find it?"

Catra gestured for him to follow, Melog hissing as she approached a rocky outcropping. Moving a large stone away revealed the slimy and unsightly dark metallic grey creature that she trapped, the worm-like thing wriggling and failing to escape its glass prison. Even with its most basic instincts and thoughts, there was no denying the sheer evil it radiated.

"Yet another one of Makuta's servants." Onewa spat as he peered at the kraata. With Catra carrying its glass case, he led her towards a nearby rocky hill.

While not her first time coming to the Kraata Cave, Catra still felt her skin crawl as they neared this secret prison. Reaching slope, the Turaga's powerful fingers dug into the rock. The cave opened, revealing the rows upon rows of stasis casks that kept hundreds of Kraata prisoner.

 _You said that these creatures serve Makuta._ Catra was glad that Onewa had some degree of telepathy as Melog translated her thoughts for her. _How?_

"Their touch infects Kanohi." The Turaga answered as he opened up an empty stasis tube. He was quick to throw the Kraata inside and seal the tube again. "We Turaga have been hunting them down and bringing them here for decades."

While the Kraata were suspended in time, the Magicat's fur bristled at the sight of their dead gazes. _And why keep them secret?_

"A Po-Matoran had betrayed us long ago." Onewa bitterly sighed as the trio exited the cave. With a light wave of his staff, the entrance was sealed once more. "We decided to keep them secret from the rest for fear of the traitor hearing word of this cave."

The afternoon sun cast its light over the desert, Melog translating Catra's thoughts for the Turaga. _We can stay a bit longer to find more._

"With how many I've captured these past few years, I do not think there's any left in Po-Wahi at least. But I could not say for sure about the other regions." Onewa bowed his head a bit at the two. "And I thank you for helping me find the last of them."

Clearing her throat, Catra spoke. "You er welcome."

The Turaga smiled behind his mask. "While many infected beasts still roam the desert, Po-Koro is much safer now. I believe you have business to tend to in Onu-Koro yes?"

_We do indeed._

"And as promised, I will send several of my villagers to help escort the protodermis to your ship." Onewa spoke as he held out a fist to Catra. "May Pohatu watch over you."

The Magicat returned the gesture, the Turaga turning back to Po-Koro. Pulling her poncho in against the wind, Catra and Melog began making their way towards the Papa Nihu Reef.

* * *

Consulting the map one last time, Catra looked up at the cave opening. Although the main tunnel to Onu-Koro had been carved elsewhere, her hunt for Kraata led her to needing to use one of the lesser entrances. Although there was the occasional glow from a lightstone that was embedded in the wall, they were sparse. Then again, it's not like the darkness held much sway on her.

The tunnel floor was damp, water droplets dripping from stalegmites above. Sniffing the air, the Magicat could detect only the stale air of the deep earth. While moving at a brisk pace, she was not careless enough to throw caution to the wind. She kept looking for any sort of crevice or crack in the walls that Rahi could jump out of, ears constantly twitching.

 _It is like home_. Melog commented as they padded next to her.

"How so?" Catra asked.

 _I was born in the deep wells of the earth._ Melog answered. _My essence was shaped by the tune of songs and life was breathed into me by the light of the stars that illuminate the underground._

Catra had to pause at that, mismatched eyes on Melog. "That's...uh..."

 _Unusual to organics like you?_ The space cat replied.

Ears drooped as they continued on. "Y-yeah."

 _There are things organics do that are unusual to me._ Melog's head lightly rubbed against Catra's palm.

Catra's claws had retracted as she rubbed the back of their neck, the two purring. As they pressed on into the darkness, they eventually ran into the last thing every first time spelunker dreaded.

"...aw fuck." The Magicat glanced between the four branching tunnels ahead of them. Melog however was undeterred as they took the farthest right path, Catra following. "How're you sure about this?"

 _Energy of the earth itself. I can smell a great amount of it this way._ Melog answered. They found that all the Matoran and Turaga had a unique scent of their own, one that only Melog could percieve.

The path had led to a yawning shaft, its full depths unknown as only darkness awaited below. Stone ledges lined its sides, weathered and gnarled wooden walkways stretching across. The air was thick with age, no one walking this path for centuries. Melog immediately shrank to the size of a kitten and hopped onto Catra's shoulder as she carefully followed the wooden walkway across the pit.

"Least there's no water." Catra muttered as the wood creaked with each step. When the other side was mere meters away, she immediately leapt and dug her claws into the solid rock. A wall of warmth smacked into her, the Magicat pausing. "...any ideas?"

 _Magma?_ Melog offered.

"...great."

The winding cavern had a steep downward slope, the surface smooth. Digging her claws into the ground, Catra carefully crept deeper into the earth. She could feel the temperature slowly rising the further they went, the Magicat pausing to peel her poncho off and unzip her leggings into shorts. Hefting her rucksack back on, she climbed further down, keen eyes noting how the walls had a fluid shape. Rusted pitons were embedded all along the wall, rotten lengths of rope stretching between them.

 _Magma carved out this tunnel long ago._ Melog mused. _The Onu-Matoran must have used this as an access route once it cooled enough--_

The sudden pause from Melog made Catra's fur stand on end, yellow flaring through the space cat's mane as they looked behind. The once stifling warm air rapidly became a bone-chilling temperature, an icy breeze blowing down from above.

 **"How interesting."** The voice had all the charm of rotten bones snapping between a Rahi's jagged fangs. **"To think anyone was foolish enough to walk these paths again."**

Melog gave a low whine, Catra's pupils narrowing to slits. She could see shadows slithering along the walls, beckoning to the call of their master. Even after all this time, she was still backing away from the seething darkness as a cruel laugh thundered in the air. The well of darkness was nearing, bringing its unearthly chill.

 _It's him_. Melog had placed themselves between Catra and the dark figure, but icy fear coiled through both of them.

 **"I know what you are."** Sadistic amusement was evident in that voice. **"I know that you still fear the darkness, still fear that she's waiting for you."**

Catra recoiled as a familiar figure emerged. She recognized that black and crimson mask, it was the culmination of all she feared and hated all her life. She knew it was just an illusion, just a mirage, yet she was not prepared for seeing _her_ again.

 **"You chose this path Catra."** That rumbling voice spoke through Shadow Weaver, crimson eyes behind the mask. **"And so you dug your own grave."**

Crimson lightning bolts burst from the phantasm's hand, combined shadow and electricity striking Catra square in the chest. She tumbled further down, mismatched eyes looking up in time to see the tunnel's walls disentigrating from Shadow Weaver's touch. Melog had pounced onto her, narrowly pushing her out of the way of a falling stone. More rocks tumbled from back the way they came, Makuta laughing as the tunnel caved in.

Catra could only cling to Melog with all her strength as the space cat bolted downwards. They narrowly outran the cave-in, Melog reaching a wide cavern with an ashen floor. While there was no sign of this chamber collapsing, Melog did not stop running, following the scent of the Onu-Matoran.

And Catra clung to them, tears accompanying her terrified breaths.

* * *

Taipu hefted a large pipe up and took aim. While his strength was incredible, the length and weight of the pipe made it awkward to carry. Thanks to practice though, he was able to carefully let its far end hang over the magma pool that took up most of the cavern, only his grip keeping it from sinking.

"Thank you!" Entrapta's hair coiled around the end of the pipe. She was hanging from the cave's ceiling, her hair suspending her above the magma. Toolbelt clanking, she guided the pipe into place and began bolting her end in. Once it was secure, she scurried to Taipu's end and helped him get into place.

There was a crackle and shower of sparks, Nuparu using his heatstone to weld his own pipeline. As the metal cooled, he looked up to see Entrapta's end was ready to be connected to his. "I'll finish up the connection here. You have all the parts on your end?"

"Yep!" Entrapta caught the heatstone Nuparu tossed to her. "We should be running in a moment."

"I can hardly wait!" Taipu was lightly bouncing on his feet.

Using her hair to crawl along the ceiling, Entrapta soon reached the far side of the cave. A pile of machinery was awaiting to be assembled, the engineer excitedly getting to work. Not only was this job payment for the protodermis they needed, it was also an opportunity for her to finally work with the ore.

In comparison to the metals the Horde robots were made from, protodermis was heavier and had a much higher melting point. It also surpassed any mineral from Etheria in tests of strength, but what amazed Entrapta the most was how versatile the substance was. Turaga Whenua confirmed that virtually all of the biomechs were made of protodermis, even their organic parts. The possible applications of protodermis fuelled the Dryl princess through her time in the underground.

Tightening a few bolts, Entrapta's hair began connecting the pipe she set up to the machine. "If our calculations are correct, this will be able to drain the magma and pump it into the runoff shaft." She murmured to herself. With the pump set up, all that was left was to test it.

"We're good on this end!" Nuparu's voice echoed from the far side.

"Then lets get weird." Scarlet eyes shimmered as she input the activation code in the control panel. It soon lit up, a loud 'slorp' echoing in the cave. The glass tube in the middle became aglow with magma, sooty steam hissing here and there from the pipeline. A look over her shoulder confirmed that the magma was slowly dropping, Entrapta allowing a maniacal laugh to escape.

The magma was soon drained out, but the two Onu-Matoran spared a moment to wait for the rocky ground to cool. While toasty on their feet, they were undeterred as they crossed the cavern. The stagnant lava had smoothed out the floor and the two were soon with Entrapta.

"Good thinking on using Hikaki scales to line the pipes." Nuparu remarked as he watched the lava pump at work.

"Well you calculated the fluid pressures the machinery would need to handle." Entrapta replied. "Also, why did you need the lava in this cave drained?"

"We needed to get at this." Taipu gestured to the caved-in doorway. He casually hefted a boulder out of the way that was twice his size and idly tossed it back. "The subterrenean eruption is what caused the cave to flood and this door to cave in."

In just a few moments, Taipu easily cleared the way for a multitude of lights to spill out. Gasping, Entrapta was through the doorway in a heartbeat to gaze upon the wonderous sight. The large cavern was illuminated by lightstones as if they were stars, most of them gold in color but there was the odd ivory, crimson, emerald and cerulean. Shafts of light cast through the stagnant pools of water, not even a slight ripple along their surface.

"WOOOOOWWWWW." Entrapta breathed as she surveyed the Cavern of Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *remembers the Kraata Powers and how Makuta wields them*
> 
> *evil laugh*


	12. Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring some more Clone headcanons along with Matoran music

Aside from Brother Hordak, no one else seemed to realize that the Horde clones were bio-engineered with specific tasks in mind. Brother Hordak was made to be one of the Intellect Collectors, clones of that genetic strain possessing sharper minds and memories. While only created to be one of the Enforcers, Wrong-Hordak still felt pride in what he was. Even realizing the truth of False Prime did not cause his belief to waver.

He was made to be strong. So he used it to help others.

"Looks like the last of them!" An Onu-Matoran called out.

"Get the wounded out, rest of us back to it!"

Wrapping his arms around the waist of another miner, Wrong-Hordak began making his way out of the tunnel, an Onu-Matoran under each arm. While his ivory skin was marred with burnt patches, the clone had not been slowed by the Kofo-Jaga stings. Ta-Matoran were also helping some of the injured miners, Wrong-Hordak filing past them to reach Ta-Koro. He carefully laid the two on the ground before returning to the tunnel to help get a few more out.

Before long, all the injured Matoran had been retrieved. Gently resting two more miners with their fellows, Wrong-Hordak rolled his neck before getting back to work. Scant lightstones illuminated the path, Ussals dragging barrows of rock out of the tunnel as Onu-Matoran chipped their way southwards. Despite the fresh burns, the clone was helping clear away the debries for Ussals to carry them out.

Looking up from his work, Dosne waved Wrong-Hordak over. "Just crunched the numbers, we've progressed faster then we predicted!"

"That is excellent news indeed brother!" Wrong-Hordak winked.

"Between you and Taipu, I think you two could finish the Le-Wahi phase no sweat!" Another miner chuckled.

Dosne and Wrong-Hordak joined the chorus of laughter that echoed. The mining captain had to admit though, the clone was one of the hardest workers he'd ever seen. Checking behind him, Dosne noted how far they got from their last marker. "Alright, cut the digging for now! Get this rubble clear, lets move!"

Miners rested their tools against the side of the tunnel as they began filling barrows with rock fragments. Once loaded, Ussals began heaving them out. Wrong-Hordak meanwhile simply got a good grip on a stone too large to fit in a barrow and pushed it out. His pace was not slowed at all by the weight, the clone nearing the fiery light of Ta-Koro.

Dropping off the rock with the rest, Wrong-Hordak helped the miners unload the Ussal barrows. The clone's larger size and strength sped up the process, one of the Onu-Matoran remarking that he probably set a new record. In minutes, the Ussal barrows were emptied.

Rolling his shoulders, Wrong-Hordak jogged back down the tunnel. Noting the silence, the clone tip toed towards the tunnel's end. Dosne was pressing the side of his mask up to the wall, a few other miners mimicking the gesture. Placing a hand on the ground, Wrong-Hordak felt a slight vibration in the ground.

"We're getting close..." Dosne backed up as a repettitive tune of iron on stone rumbled through the wall. "...alright, back away from the wall!"

Mere seconds after backing away did a large drill punch through the rock. The cracks widened as the tips of pickaxes burst through as well, excited murmurs beginning among the Onu-Matoran. The clone's eyes widened when the wall collapsed, two groups of miners gazing at each other. A few of the new group gawked at Wrong-Hordak.

"It's okay, he's been helping us." Dosne placatingly spoke, but he was trembling from excitement. All of them were.

"Brothers, I believe now is a time to rejoice! You've completed your Ta-Onu Highway!" Wrong-Hordak's voice snapped them all out of their reverie, cheering soon breaking out.

"Send word to the Turaga!" Onepu called out. "The first phase of our underground highway is done!"

* * *

The searing winds kicked up clouds of ash, Bow adjusting his scarf. Although the Charred Forest only held the distant calls of Rahi, the archer was uneasy. The way Kapura described this place only made it more unsettling, but he simply steeled his nerves and pressed on.

"The camp should be up ahead." Jala ran his hand along a X that had been etched into a tree.

Bow drew an arrow as Jala readied his bamboo disc. "Any theories on why they went quiet?"

"A few. None are good." The Captain grimly answered.

The two quietly made their way down the dusty path, improvised tents made of branches up ahead. Keeping their heads low, Bow and Jala crept towards the campsite. A few of the scorched trees had been uprooted, Bow avoiding the large footprints that were left in the ashes. Drawing back his shot, he scanned the mangled campsite. It looked as if a storm passed by, scattered weapons lying in the dirt as splintered logs lay all over.

Finding no sign of anyone, Bow crept out of his hiding spot, arrow still drawn. It was not until Jala reappeared in his vision that he lowered his bow. "Nothing?"

"No sign of where they went." Jala holstered his disc before kneeling down to inspect the footprints. The Ta-Matoran gave a grim hum when he recognized the Rahi tracks.

"You recognize the tracks?"

"Hikaki." Jala replied. "But we're quite far away from their nesting grounds and their prey is nowhere in the Charred Forest."

Bow tightened his grip on his weapon just a bit. "...Makuta?"

"Most likely." Jala followed the tracks, most of them jumbled from the battle. Reaching the set that Bow left untouched, the Ta-Matoran could see a pattern. "They surrounded them. Nothing like their usual hunting methods--"

A snapping branch drew both of them towards its source, arrow and disc at the ready. Glistening scarlet eyes were peeking out from the darkness of the forest, the silhouettes fading into the darkness as the scant sunlight was smothered by dark clouds that appeared from nowhere.

"Hikaki?" Bow whispered as the red eyes neared.

"Worse." Jala replied.

A bamboo disc suddenly shot from the shadows, Bow narrowly avoiding the disc. While it clipped his shoulder, it was nowhere near enough to keep him down. Although the attack did confuse him as only Matoran used discs as far as he knew.

"Haven't you heard?" An icy voice wheezed out from the darkness as the figures neared. "Be careful what you wish for..."

Jala and Bow recoiled from the sight of four Ta-Matoran shambling into view, the fiery glow of magma illuminating their rusted and slimy Infected Kanohi.

"...because it might just come true."

Eyes flaring with grim determination, Jala hurtled his disc at one of his Infected friends. They raised their own disc as a shield, Jala's disc returning to his hand. Bow let loose a snare-arrow, a large net bursting to trap one of the Infected ones before he ducked behind cover with the captain.

"So what's the plan??" The log they hid behind shuddered as a spear became lodged in it.

"Just get their masks off!" Jala replied as he flung his disc over the top.

Vaulting over the log, Bow fired another arrow. His target raised their disc as a shield, but it was negated by the adhesive slime that now covered him. A spear flying for his face made Bow lean back to avoid the attack, its thrower rushing towards him. There was a loud clank as Jala's disc knocked their mask off, the Ta-Matoran collapsing onto the ground. Rolling to avoid another disc, Bow fired an arrow at another Infected one, mask dropping to the ground.

In moments, the fight was over. Infected Kanohi littered the ground, Bow gathering them up for the possibility of cleansing them. Jala was kneeling next to the fallen Matoran, checking them for any signs of a more severe infection. Rucksack full of rusted masks, Bow approached his companion. "How're they holding up?"

"They only need clean Kanohi." Jala answered. "At least they're all accounted for."

Bow slung two of them over his shoulders, Jala dragging the other two behind him. While no means weak, it never failed to surprise Bow just how heavy Matoran were. They were no bigger then Finn and yet they were three times the kit's weight at least!

They had barely made it out of the camp before a wicked laugh echoed from the shadows. Bow and Jala froze, eyes looking this way and that for the source, even if they really didn't want to know. For a fraction of a second, Bow could've sworn he saw an Infected Matoran scurry past in the trees, but he saw no sign of it. Jala flinched as lightning flashed, thunder rumbling above. A lightning bolt narrowly missed the two, the lightning leaving the image of an infected Hau scorched into the earth.

Bow could see crimson eyes in the forest, jaws aglow with flames as reptillian Rahi appeared. Rusted masks were affixed on their backs, the Hikaki emerging around the two. The wind picked up, an icy breeze coiling around them.

"...run." Jala breathed.

* * *

Today had been tiring.

On the one hand, the underground highway to Onu-Koro was completed. It would certainly revitalize trade and support between the villages of Earth and Fire, the Ta-Matoran celebrating with the miners. On the other hand, Captain Jala and the organic Bow had gotten into quite the scrap with a Hikaki pack in an effort to save the lost squadron.

Between hunting the Kraata and joining some of the festivities, Vakama was feeling weary. He was seated just outside the Ta-Suva, Kapura next to him. Ta-Matoran were beating their war drums in a much more rapid beat then usual, Onu-Matoran tapping their pickaxes and shovels in tune. Those who weren't making music were dancing around the bonfire that had been set up, the Turaga smiling.

"Today's rewards cost greatly." Kapura drawled.

"Indeed they did." Vakama spared a glance at the healing hut, the maskless guards recuperating inside. He would have to build them new Kanohi soon. "But it has not made our hearts wane."

While a bit stiff from injuries, Jala was still teaching the organics some Takara dance moves. Bow picked up on the motions quicker, Wrong-Hordak a bit stiff in his movement. But both had large smiles, quite a few of the Matoran thanking them for their efforts. Even with Makuta's shadows coiling around them, the Turaga allowed himself to smile.

Kapura was pulled onto his feet by Wrong-Hordak, the two joining the others. Vakama chuckled at the sight, watching the Matoran celebrate their recent good fortunes. Leaning on his Firestaff, the Turaga took everything in. The songs of Fire and Earth, the sight of the Takara, the ease he felt in his heart.

Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems in the realm of possibility that Prime would have various clone gene strains, each strain geared for specific tasks. While all the clones look the same, each one possesses physical abilities dependent on what their purpose is


	13. Bushwhacker

On the one hand, Adora knew that Finn was having the time of their life. After several days on the boat ride southwards, the kit was full of energy and the plains that lined Kauae Bay were perfect for them to run around. On the other hand, the grasslands soon turned to jungle as they ventured further inland and Finn was still just as hyper.

"Finn!" Adora yelped as she picked her way through the thick underbrush. The kit in question meanwhile was jumping from one tree to another which normally wouldn't be a bad thing.

Except that the Le-Wahi trees were all over 20 meters tall.

Landing on a thin branch, Finn looked down at Adora. The kit began jumping from one tree limb to another to descend before digging their claws into the bark to slide down. Seeing a shorter tree across from them, Finn dropped 15 feet in a jump to grab onto one of its lower branches. Their weight had them only 8 feet off the ground, the kit letting go to land on their feet. "Yeah?"

After nearly having her 12th heart attack that day, Adora finally spoke. "Would you be alright with sticking closer to the ground?"

"Why?" Finn tilted their head.

In an effort of supreme will, Adora kept herself from completely freaking out at the idea of Finn falling from heights of about 30 meters as she spoke. "There's a lot of Rahi around here and I just want you close is all."

Finn's ears twitched at the sound of distant roars and hisses, recalling the warnings of Nui-Rama swarms and Bog Snakes. Although she had a good point, something felt wrong about staying on the jungle floor. "Could I still climb some of the trees? Just the short ones?" Pupils dilated in an absolutely adorable display. "Pleeeaaasssee?"

Deep cerulean eyes narrowed. Of course Catra taught them how to weaponize their cuteness. "...alright, but don't go too high, okay?"

Finn cheered as they hugged her leg before climbing back up the nearest tree. While still pretty high up, Adora was not as worried as the kit leapt from one branch to another as easily as breathing. Her heart still stopped whenever Finn almost lost their grip, but the fact they were not too far above helped her relax.

In comparison to Ga-Wahi, Le-Wahi had a much more humid air. It was oppressively thick and heavy, just walking made as strenuous and exhausting as a 50 mile marathon. Finn was unperturbed by the heat while Adora had dressed down to a singlet, jacket tied by the sleeves around her waist. At the very least it was shady on the jungle floor, the blonde picking her way through a mess of gnarled roots.

"Why don't you turn into She Ra much?" Finn asked as they hung upside down from a branch by their legs.

Pulling a foot free of a tangle of vines that collected on the jungle floor, Adora lightly stumbled. While the memories were very unclear and confusing, she had some degree of recollection of the times her old sword was infected and the early days of Prime's invasion. "...well, you know how Catra has her claws?" The kit nodded. "Those are part of her fighting style that cannot be taken away from her. She Ra is part of me in a different way, so I cannot rely on her all the time."

"Is that why you just beat those sea Rahi with a stick instead?"

"Yep!" Adora yelped as she tripped over a root, only grabbing a low hanging branch keeping her from falling flat on her face. There was squelching accompanying her footsteps now, the ground becoming muddier. "Uh, how's it looking up ahead?"

Climbing a bit higher, Finn grunted as they hefted themselves onto a large branch. The foilage was quite thick all the way through, the kit seeing pools of water beginning to form up ahead in the ground. "I think it'll be getting muddier."

"Oh joy." Adora groaned.

* * *

Camping in the Whispering Woods had given Adora the necessary experience, but it was much different from the Etherian forests. The cries of Rahi had not quieted down at all, the bestial roars replaced by reptillian hisses and thunderous croaking as night fell. The abandoned hut they found was not built to scale with Adora, but there was enough room for her to lie down as Finn slept against her side.

Adora reckoned that this was once a Le-Matoran outpost, but large slashes in the wood gave her an idea of where they went. While it was a difficult climb up a large tree, she could tell that it was safer then camping on the jungle floor. She nodded off not long after Finn did, the calls of beasts unable to stir her from her sleep.

But an angry buzzing that was too close for comfort? That would do the trick.

Blue eyes snapped open, Adora quietly reaching for her staff. Finn's own eyes fluttered open, fur bristling. Before the kit could speak, Adora put a finger to her lips in the universal sign for 'quiet'. Fear was apparent in Finn's eyes, but they nodded as they slid off of Adora's stomach.

While she had the stealth and finesse of a tank, Adora could at least keep her movements quiet as she crept out of the hut. Several wasp-like Rahi had landed just outside, jaws clicking as they scuttled along the other abandoned structures. Their Infected Kanohi seemed to serve as their eyes, angry hissing between them.

She was barely in the periphery of one, yet it screeched and got all twelve of its fellows to shift their glaring visages onto her. Tightening her grip, Adora got a short running start as the Nui-Ramas swarmed for her. Using her staff to pole-vault, the blonde soared a short ways, the back of her boot knocking an Infected Kanohi off. Second she landed, Adora expertly swung her staff to bat away the slashing claws of another Nui-Rama before following up with a swing of her staff's other end.

Despite the numbers against her, Adora was undeterred. Every attack she made was carried out with a lifetime of experience guiding each strike, parrying and attacking in movements that flowed like water through stone. Although a few new gashes appeared, Adora had laid waste to eight of the Rahi with minimal injury.

The remaining four circled her, buzzing angrily as Adora readied her staff. To her surprise, one of the Nui-Rama started speaking. **"Impressive. I suspected you would be the greatest threat I would face."**

Adora blinked. "W-who...who are you?"

The Rahi's mandibles clicked in a disgusting sound, almost like a laugh. **"I am everything you fear."**

"Yeah, heard that before." The blonde snorted.

 **"I am aware."** Somehow, the Nui-Rama's mouth curled into a cold smile. **"But unlike the others who made idle threats, I know what it is you fear. And I know how to make that fear a reality."**

Adora squinted, preparing a snappy comeback before she looked past the Rahi. Eyes widened in terror, realizing the trap she had walked into. "NO!"

That voice laughed, a chilling wind coiling in the air as a Nui-Rama flew off with Finn in their clutches. Sheer rage soon surged Adora to action, eyes aglow as raw magic powered her movements. That twisted laugh was cut off as Adora bellowed "For the honor of Grayskull!"

Before now, Adora's blows had knocked the Infected Kanohi off of Nui-Ramas. She Ra's fist shattered the mask that was on the nearest Rahi, sending it spiralling to the jungle floor. Another lunged for her, claws at the ready. Grabbing the Rahi by its arms, She Ra effortlessly swung it around, her strength eclipsing its own as it cleared her a path.

To their credit, Finn was fighting tooth and nail against their captor. The kit was clawing and biting at anything it could reach, the Nui-Rama hissing in pain. The Rahi was finding a hard time keeping a grip on them, the kit's natural flexibility wriggling out of its grip. Before long, Finn had escaped and was now dropping from the sky.

It seemed to play in slow motion. She Ra saw the kit's escape, the guardian of Etheria bolting across the treetop. On the last step she could take, all her strength coiled in one leg. She sprung forward in a superhuman leap, heading straight for the kit. Finn was tiny compared to her, but was now safely tucked in her powerful arms. Seeing another Nui-Rama flying for them, She Ra simply extended her legs to crash squarely into its face. All three collided into the jungle floor, the Rahi absorbing most of the damage.

"Are you okay?" She Ra asked the kit that clung to her chest.

"M'okay." Finn sniffed. A few new scratches were around one of their arms, but they appeared more shaken then hurt.

A mighty shriek echoed through the air, Finn's tail bushing up as they clung tighter to She Ra. The woman in question followed the noise to see a large falcon like Rahi that was soaring past the remaining Nui-Ramas. Oddly, rapid-fire bamboo discs were being fired from the bird, driving the Infected Rahi off. With the ambient golden light She-Ra gave off, it was not long before the Rahi bird was now hovering in front of her, each beat of its wings blowing mighty gusts.

She Ra could see two Le-Matoran on riding the bird, eyes on her. There was a squawking behind her, She Ra twisting her head to see other Rahi birds around her, their Le-Matoran riders gawking.

"Toa?" One of the biomechs breathed.

* * *

When Adora awakened again, she was free to get up at a much more languid and unhurried pace compared to the night. Finn was curled atop her chest, one of her hands resting on their back. After the excitement of last night, sleep had come quite quickly to the two once they reached Le-Koro. While rested, Adora recognized the way Finn's brow furrowed in their sleep, claws tightly gripping her shirt.

The sight was too much like when she and Catra were kids.

Azure eyes eventually opened, Finn giving a quiet 'brrpppt'. Adora absentmindedly scratched the back of their ears, the gesture helping Finn ease their grip. "Sleep okay?"

The kit only shook their head.

The two remained that way for a little while longer, Finn eventually purring. Noticing the Le-Matoran outside the hut they lent, Adora gave a grunt as she sat up. Finn stretched on her lap before scooting off, Adora dragging a hand down her face. "...well, ready?"

"Kinda..." The kit had borrowed some of Adora's hair ties and somewhat succeeded in taming their messy brown hair. She had to admit, they looked a lot like Catra with the messy ponytail.

Sparing a moment to stretch the crick in her shoulder, Adora soon led Finn out and into Le-Koro. There were several main wooden platforms built atop the large tree they called home, smaller ones branching off at varying heights. A Suva similar to the one in Ga-Koro was built in the middle of the central platform, a few of the Le-Matoran gawking at the organics that approached.

Readying her translator, Adora watched the Turaga approach. "Battle-flyers speak of ever-bright down-tree, say she glows like sun! Spoke of how you have Pakari-might, strike swift as the Kakama against huge-big beasts!"

Adora and Finn blinked. In Etherian, Adora murmured under her breath "Oh Grayskull, it wasn't a dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun translating Treespeak Adora


	14. HAFU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, the bestest character in all of Bionicle is featured in this chapter! Hold on to yer asses and prepare for the awesomeness that is HAFU(tm)!!

"It is saddening to see you go."

"Likewise Turaga."

Vakama surveyed the scene right by Ta-Koro's gate. From Onu-Koro, a small caravan of Ussals had arrived, their barrows full of protodermis ore. Several Matoran from the villages of Fire, Stone and Earth were to accompany the three organics, all of them making their final preperations while Bow, Wrong-Hordak and Entrapta stood before Turagas Vakama and Whenua.

"We cannot speak for the whole island, but those who tend to the fire and deep places will always remember you as friends of the Matoran." Vakama fondly smiled. "But I do believe that the others will see you as such as well."

"We like being friends with you too." Entrapta replied as Wrong-Hordak winked.

"While the Matoran will have to remain in their villages, myself and the other Turaga would like to speak to you all once your ship has been repaired." Vakama handed Bow a map of Mata Nui, a X etched in the middle of the island.

"We'd love to." Bow replied.

Whenua gave an intrigued hum as he watched Jala approach, the Captain of the Ta-Koro Guard carrying one of the famed Flame Spears. Despite his small stature, Jala had the walk of a wizened veteran. "I would not have been able to save that patrol without your help." He held out the spear to Bow, head slightly bowing.

The archer was choked up as he accepted the gift. He did however give a watery laugh when Jala added "It's for when you run out of arrows" with a little smirk. The hug he gave the Ta-Matoran was a new sight for all the biomechs.

Composing himself, Bow cleared his throat as he holstered his new spear. "Thank you, villagers of Fire."

Midak gave a thumbs up, the Ussals preparing to head out. The remaining Ta and Onu-Matoran waved the biologicals off, their Turagas watching from the forefront of the crowd.

"This is one for the Wall of History." Whenua chuckled.

"Once I find a suitable Chronicler." Vakama sighed. When the caravan was out of sight, he gestured for the Ta-Matoran to return to their duties. "And what of their number who's still underground?"

"She is resting in the Cavern of Light." The Turaga of Earth answered. "Whatever her history is, it seems to be plauging her."

The Turaga of Fire gave a grim laugh. "We know much about the burden of a vicious past, don't we?"

Whenua only gave a hum of agreement at the reminder. He recalled the look in Catra's eyes when they briefly met, a frightening familiarity in that mismatched viasge. Of all the Turaga, he knew the value of history most, how one could draw many lessons from it. He knew nothing of Catra's, but whatever it was haunted her.

The Turaga of Earth chuckled at the new thought _. To think me of all of the Turaga would suggest a remedy that is the future_.

* * *

As the caravan headed northwards, the Charred Forest simply became plains of ash. Entrapta had lowered her welding mask while Bow pulled his scarf back up, only thin rays of sunlight cutting through the haze of cinders. The Onu-Matoran weren't faring much better, their Stone and Fire brothers better adapted. The Mangai Volcano took up the entire left side, its blasted slopes marred from centuries of landslides as it stirred.

"You sure we couldn't take a few boats back?" Bow warily eyed the volcano.

"To keep this amount of protodermis afloat would require more boats then we could realistically obtain on such short notice." Entrapta mused.

"And that's before taking sea Rahi into account." Huki added. "I'm not much of a fan of Ta-Wahi either, but it is safer in comparison to taking the water route."

As one of the few who weren't impeded by the constant dust clouds, Wrong-Hordak was on point. It was a little difficult for him to keep a steady pace in the soft ground, but the clone managed. The few times he did stumble, the ground was at least comfy and only winded him. This time was no different, hints of green in the dirt.

Wrong-Hordak blinked. "Green?"

Getting back up, he was not mistaken. Tiny flecks of green was jutting from the ashen ground, the clone looking ahead. He could see more blades of grass further on and maybe even the outline of trees!

"Brothers! I believe we are almost through the Cinder Dunes!" Wrong-Hordak called out.

The excitement at the idea of leaving this dustbowl was tempered by a skittering noise. Having mined for centuries and helped dig out most of Onu-Wahi, Taipu recognized that sound. "Kofo-Jaga!"

Bamboo discs, hammers, pickaxes and spears were immediately drawn as Midak urged the Ussals on. Bow could see the dusty ground writhing as hundreds of the tiny Rahi burrowed to the surface, an arrow drawn. "Any ideas?!"

"They like heat more then food." Nuparu remarked as he nervously wrung his pickaxe's handle.

"There!" Nurihi pointed to a rather smooth and black rock that jutted from the ashen slope. "There's magma built up behind that. We can break it open for it spill out, that'll draw them off!"

Bow ran the scenario through his head. Said volcanic plug was quite a ways behind them so the risk of being burnt alive was very low. On the other hand, that cut off this route for the Ta-Matoran. "You sure you won't need to backtrack along here in the near future?"

"Better then getting stung!" Nuparu bitterly chuckled.

Unlimbering his pickaxe, Hafu rolled his neck. "Just keep them off my back and I'll show you how the master does it!" Before anyone could try and reason with the carver, Hafu was already bolting towards the plug.

"Rahi bones, not again..." Huki groaned before hurtling his disc at an approaching Kofo-Jaga.

* * *

By the time night fell, the caravan had set up camp in the Ashen Plains. While most hilly grasslands, the occasional grove of trees would appear the closer they got to Naho Bay. From the campsite, Bow had a view of the jungle that awaited. The haze of constant cinder-strewn air still persisted, but had greatly thinned out for grass to grow and a better view of the sky. Between the dirt and grass was quite honestly the comfiest ground Bow had ever felt.

"That was...memorable." Bow sighed as he flopped on his back as he recalled today's earlier excitement. While Hafu succeeded, the stampede of Kofo-Jaga nearly killed him. Despite the stings, he was still in high spirits as the carvan pressed on.

Nuparu was seated next to Entrapta, the two poring over the holographic schematics of Darla. While not quite the most aerodynamic vessel, the Onu-Matoran was reminded of the airless vaccuum of space that Darla usually travelled. "So to get the ship back up, you need to make it completely airtight and heat resistant to break through the atmosphere."

"That is correct!" Entrapta began marking off the damaged sections of the ship before bringing up her calculations. "These are the kind of factors we need to get Darla ready for."

Nuparu meticulously picked over the data, noting what sort of pressure changes, temperatures and kinetic forces the ship would have to endure to both exit and enter atmospheres. He mentally compared these calculations to his results of protodermis tests, trying to deduce what kind of repairs he would need to make.

But he was also quite excited to see this ship for himself. It was not every day an Onu-Matoran got the opportunity to fly.

* * *

The afternoon sun brightly lit the beaches of Naho Bay, Maku humming to herself as she patrolled in front of Darla. Before setting out to Le-Wahi, Adora had moved her ship onto the beach next to Ga-Koro at Nokama's invitation, Ga-Matoran taking turns to guard the vessel. While mostly boring work, the Tarakava the visitors battled kept things interesting once it recieved a clean Kanohi.

Said Rahi was emerging from the water, kelp clenched between its jaws. It's time with the organics had mellowed it out, the Tarakava giving a content growl as Maku rubbed its snout. She had barely resumed her work before Emily rolled down the ramp, the robot rapidly beeping. Following the violet photoreceptor, Maku's eyes widened at the sight.

"Maku!" Huki called out as he climbed down the path that ran from the slopes of the bay.

The Ga-Matoran was already excitedly running towards her friend. "Huki!"

Bow got a little teary-eyed at the scene as the Ussals scuttled onto the sand. Taipu and Wrong-Hordak were unfastening the Rahi from their barrows, Midak tending to them as they rested in the sun. Nuparu was gawking at the spaceship while Entrapta had tackled Emily in a hug.

Everyone in that moment could agree that even with Makuta's grip on the island, it was a beautiful day.


	15. Finn of the Jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't really feeling my best when I wrote this

Finn peered over the percipiece, gazing at the jungle floor a vast distance away. It was clear that a fall from this height would hurt a lot, but this was not something they feared too much. Something about the towering trees, the choir of Kahu and Kewa birds, the winds that rustled the leaves...

Backing up a bit, Finn then bolted for the edge. On their last step, they sprung forward and leapt off of Le-Koro. They grabbed the vine they had spotted, small hands tightly clutching it. Their momentum caused them to swing upwards, the kit flying high above all but the tallest trees. Letting go, Finn sailed through the air, watching the world pass below them.

Spotting the tree up ahead, Finn outstretched their arms. Clawed fingertips dug into the bark, pulling themselves onto the branch. Still carrying the momentum of their jump, Finn ran on all fours through the maze of branches before leaping down towards another vine. This one swung them at an angle as it wrapped around a treetrunk, flinging the kit to the side. Undeterred, Finn's hands and feet were centimeters above the branches of another tree and they began running along.

They weren't quite sure how long they did this for, but Finn was smiling the whole time. It felt good to be "wind-walking" as the Le-Matoran called it. They did not stop for a break until the outline of Le-Koro was just on the horizon, Finn leaning against tree. A cooling breeze curled around them, a welcome relief from the humid heat of the jungle as the rushing river echoed from below. The outline of the Mangai Volcano dominated the northern side, towering mountains jutting out above the horizon.

After catching their breath, the sound of wood snapping made Finn's ears twitch. Their head whipped towards the source of the sound, sprawling jungle ahead. Squinting, Finn could see great gouges made through the canopy, as if something cut through them.

Or something fell there? The kit thought to themselves.

"There you are." The Voice remarked. Finn turned their head to see a Bog Snake slithering upwards, the Voice speaking through the Rahi. "I was looking for you."

"Just wanted to go for a run." The kit replied as the Bog Snake settled next to them. "But where were you?"

"Trying to find you." The Voice chuckled. "You move very quickly around here."

"It's fun to move rapid-quick up-tree." Finn shrugged.

The Voice coiled around the branch. "So, what're you doing out here on your own?"

"Adora had some Ramas to fight deep-wood." The kit replied. "She asked if I wanted to come along, but..." Finn's tail bristled. "...I didn't really want to."

"I am dead certain that she just wanted to be able to spend time with you while still helping out the locals." The Voice softly replied.

"I know." Finn sighed, knees pulled to their chest.

The snake Rahi rested their head next to the kit. "You miss her huh?"

"...yeah." The kit sniffed.

The two remained quiet at that. The Voice knew they weren't exactly the best at stuff like this, at best they could try to distract the kit from it. They had noticed how Finn was looking at the mangled patch of jungle a little ways away. "So, what do you think happened there?" The Rahi's tail pointed to the splintered trees.

Finn uncurled a bit. "I dunno...maybe something crashed there?" The kit eyed the scene of destruction up ahead. The Voice recognized the look they had and felt a twinge of fear. It became a jolt of terror as Finn got a running start. Leaping off the branch, they grabbed a vine to swing towards the strange sight.

"....she is going to kill me." The Voice breathed before following Finn.

* * *

"You may be bog-footed, but you are Pakari-strong." Tamaru remarked as he led Adora through the jungle.

"I don't have much sense of balance." Adora sighed as she picked her way through the swampy ground. Muddy water sloshed at her knees, bruises already forming along her arms from her first attempt at wind-walking.

Leaping from one tree to another, Tamaru patiently waited for the organic to catch up. There were a few new dents in his metallic parts, his Kanohi scratched from today's excursion. "Many thanks for helping us smash hundred-eyed buzz nest! Would've been very bad-worse fight without you."

"It's what I do." Adora replied. Her smile swiftly turned to a grimace when not only the water rose to her waist, but she felt something brush against her leg. A quick jab with her staff and she heard the reassuring sound of wood against wood.

"Is there much bald-land where you are from?" The Le-Matoran asked.

It took Adora a moment to comprehend the tree-speak. "Guess so? There is a forest nearby, but it's not as big as Le-Wahi."

Tamaru pondered on that. While there was patches of wide grasslands in Le-Wahi and around Ga-Wahi, Le-Matoran never quite felt at home in them. Not enough high-flying for them. His thoughts were interupted when the great Kauae Tree came into view, its roots feeding into the immense lake.

Finally heaving herself free of the swampy ground, Adora was glad to be back on solid ground as they neared Le-Koro. The two took the leaf elevator up, moments passing as they climbed higher and higher. Before long, they were both back in Le-Koro, Matoran tending to their Kewas and Kahus.

Turaga Matau approached them, Tamaru and Adora slightly bowing their heads at him. "Has the Rama nest been smash-dashed?"

"Its nothing but a pile of splinters." The blonde answered with a victorious grin.

"Much happy-cheer news this is!" Matau rapped his staff against the ground, Le-Matoran turning their attention to the Turaga. "Tonight, we Takara for Singsong Adora!"

The whole village went into an uproar of cheering and applause at that. Briefly enjoying the praise, Adora abruptly froze when she saw Finn riding a Kahu that was flying past. It only grew worse when the kit leapt off and dropped 20 feet to slide down a narrow branch and leap off when they reached the end to tumble onto the village floor.

With the crowd dispersing to finish their work for the day, Finn approached Adora. Noticing the twitching in Adora's eye, the kit tilted their head. "Are you okay?"

It took a moment for the blonde to calm down from the panic. "Y-yeah, just finished fighting some Rahi...you?"

"I had a fun day!" Finn latched onto Adora's leg, vibrations from their purrs helping ground her. They had to let go as the blonde crouched next to them, her strong arms around the kit. "I made a new friend too."

"Yeah?" Adora followed where Finn was pointing to. A Le-Matoran was hopping off the Kahu that Finn leapt off of, Tamaru helping him tend to the Rahi.

"His name is Kongu!" The kit excitedly continued. "He's a fighter like you and Catra, but he rides a Kahu bird instead!"

The Le-Matoran in question was bounding over, sporting a wide smile. "Many thanks Muaka-Friend!"

Adora watched the two exchange a 'Toa Salute' as it was called. "How'd you two meet?"

"Muaka-Friend here helped me when Kahu crash-wrecked!" Kongu began. "Their sharp-slash claws cut Kahu free, then we fight past Rama swarm!"

Adora blinked. "...you two fought past Nui-Ramas?"

"We didn't have much choice, they were chasing us." Finn rubbed the back of their head, ears drooping.

That look was quite familiar, the blonde patting Finn's head. "Well, aren't you two a pair of tough fighters."

Finn perked up at that while Kongu flung an arm around their shoulders. "Together we are Makuta-smashing battle flyers!"


	16. Reunited

Something Catra had come to appreciate Onu-Wahi for was how quiet its Matoran were. Sure there was the clanging of pickaxes and scraping of shovels echoing throughout its tunnels and mines, but the Matoran of Earth were not ones for striking up conversation. So while they acknowledged her and Melog, none spoke to her.

Melog was curled behind her, Catra leaning back against them. The two had found a path into the Cavern of Light and neither really wanted to leave since their little encounter with Makuta. Melog found it strikingly similar to the caverns of Krytis before others came to take their magic, streaks of violet coiling through their mane. Catra however appreciated it for the constant light and thus virtually no darkness anywhere.

 _She's not here, she's not here, she's not here..._ Catra had only really moved just to eat and drink, her mind replaying that scene over and over again. She knew it was just an illusion, just a phantasm to frighten her. But the evil behind that mask, the taste of iron from being electrocuted, the shadows that seemed to slither around her...

Melog's snout nudged against her side, the glimpses of painful memories fading. Eyes still wet, Catra adjusted herself so she can wrap an arm around the ethereal cat's neck. Part of her knew she had to get going, that she had work to do. Yet every time she tried to leave, she felt her heart hammer against her chest when she saw the darkness ahead.

The sound of heavy footsteps made her ears twitch, Melog making an intrigued purr. Looking up, Catra saw Turaga Whenua approaching the two. "I understand that you wish to be alone as you contemplate, but your friend Adora is making her way to Ta-Koro."

There was silence for a little while. Getting to her feet, Catra hefted her rucksack on as Melog stretched. "Thank you." She murmured as she began heading for the tunnel Onu-Matoran filed in and out of. Reaching the threshold, her tail twitched when she regarded the awaiting darkness.

Whenua edged past her and Melog, the Turaga gesturing for them to follow. "Come, I will show you the path."

Swallowing, Catra followed the Turaga into the darkness. With the rubble cleared out, there was no longer any miners working in the whole tunnel as they made their way to Ta-Koro. There was only constant shadow and the tapping of Whenua's staff on the ground, Catra's ears twitching restlessly.

_K'toong!_

The sound made Catra's tail bush out as she readied her claws, chest heaving. She frantically looked this way and that, trying to see if any of the shadows were moving towards her. Melog gave a low whine, the Magicat desperately trying to rein in her frightened self.

"I understand why you are afraid." Whenua's voice shattered the silence that followed them for the past while. "But I must ask that you press on if you are able to."

Hackles no longer raised, Catra shakily nodded. Following the Turaga, she still kept glancing behind her to see nothing but darkness but expecting to see a glimpse of crimson and dead ivory eyes. They had pressed on in silence, the Magicat distracting herself by watching Whenua. While his stride was short, he kept moving into the darkness. Each step he took was sure-footed, determined.

"...how do you do it?" Catra blurted. The Turaga had paused to face her, his face giving a silent invitation to elaborate. "How...how do you live down here?"

"In a place of darkness?" Whenua added. When the Magicat nodded, the Turaga resumed his unhurried walk. "Part of it is because we are well adapted to this place. We can see in the darkness better then other Matoran and have a connection to the Earth we dig through. But in a place like this, Makuta is rarely far from us."

Catra remained quiet. Her ears had stopped twitching.

"We know that in a place that has never known the sun, Makuta has some hold over it." Whenua continued. "But having lived so long in the dark, we have come to learn much about the shadows. How its grip on your heart is weakened when you learn to trust in your past."

Her hand instinctively rubbed the scarred and calloused patch of skin on the back of her neck. "And if your past is bad?"

Whenua paused, turning to face her. Deep emerald eyes bore into hers, his voice soft. "You have been through much, haven't you?"

The Magicat froze, ears drooping. She was aware of the tears that started leaking from the corners of her eyes, Melog nuzzling her palm as she nodded.

"I know not what path you have walked before, but I know the burden of carrying memories of pain. And what I have learnt is that while your history is part of you, it is not what defines you." The tip of his staff pointed to her heart. "It is what lies in there that makes you who you are. And that is something the darkness can never take from you."

Turaga and Magicat silently regarded each other for a moment. Whenua turned back to leading the group onwards, Catra soon following. While mismatched eyes still kept darting left and right for signs of shadows preparing to attack, she did not feel as fearful of that crimson and midnight mask like before.

* * *

When they emerged from the underground highway, Catra blinked a few times from the sudden presence of sunlight. While murky from the haze of ashen clouds, it had still been a little while since she was last on the surface. Once her eyes re-adjusted to the light, the Magicat could drink in the sight of the village of Fire, Ta-Matoran sparring when not patrolling the ramparts.

"Well, I belive this is farewell for now." Whenua remarked.

"Yeah...thanks for leading us here." Catra looked away, tail lightly swishing. "...and for the talk."

"Of course, friend." The Turaga smiled.

There was a slight heat in Catra's cheeks at that while Melog lightly nudged Whenua. "Guess I don't need to ask you that you keep it a secret?"

"What was spoken remains between the three of us." Whenua replied as he petted Melog. Turning back to the underground highway, he gave one last look over his shoulder. "For the Earth holds much secret histories."

That got a spike of curiosity, Catra watching the Turaga disappear into the darkness of the tunnel. Her musings were interrupted when she felt a mighty breeze kick up, the Magicat turning her head to see a large Rahi bird landing in the midst of Ta-Koro. However, the sight of its riders got a smile from her.

"Thanks for the lift." Jala lightly bowed his head to Adora.

"Any time!" The blonde replied as she hopped off the Kahu. "Just don't go jumping into weird holes in the ground next time."

"Oh, I know not to." Jala smirked.

"It was an accident!" Takua huffed as he followed his friend. Both Ta-Matoran were covered in dirt and stunk of Stone Rats as they headed towards Vakama's hut.

Finn was enjoying the height they got from sitting atop the Kahu's back, but the kit's eyes widened at the familiar sight approaching. "Melog! Catra!"

Melog bounded towards the kit, Finn wrapping their little arms around the space cat's neck. As the two played, Catra marched straight for her wife and was throwing her arms around the taller woman. "Hey Adora."

Adora pressed her lips against Catra's as she returned the embrace. "How've you been?"

Catra's ears twitched. "I've...been better." She was glad her wife recognized the look she had. "How was the jungle?"

Adora nervously laughed. "It was...fun. Finn loved it there." When the Magicat raised an eyebrow, the blonde's smile dropped. "Okay, Finn did have fun, it was just...they liked running around the treetops that were all really high up."

Catra giggled. "Is that it?"

"Is that i--they were about 40 meters tall!" Adora incredulously replied.

"Well the high-rises in the Fright Zone weren't much shorter." Catra snorted between laughs. Noticing the kit approaching, she immediately knelt down. "So I heard you had fun kiddo."

Finn excitedly nodded. "Yeah! I made some friends there, one of them gave me this!" They revealed the new bamboo disc they had, a Kanohi of some sort engraved on one side.

Catra gave a low whistle as they examined the disc. Adora watched as the kit spoke about their time in Le-Wahi, Catra listening all the while. It was always nice to watch the two interact, Finn seemed to brighten up more whenever Catra and Melog were around.

Much as Adora hated to admit it, it stung a little that Finn was more reserved around her.

* * *

"To the left a bit." Nuparu called out. "Bit more...bit more...perfect!"

Taipu obligingly stood still as the engineer began welding the protodermis plate into place over a large tear in Darla's hull. He was holding up the plate with ease, the other end resting in the sand. Once part of the welds were finished, Nuparu scooted to the side while Taipu adjusted their hold to avoid the shower of sparks. A trail of slate grey protodermis patch-jobs lined the ship's hull, the Onu-Matoran finishing the last of the tears in the metal carapace.

Inside was not much different, Entrapta and Wrong-Hordak bolting inner hull panels into place. The whirring of power-drivers echoed through the hallways as Bow held his eletronic meter up to an open circuit board. Reassured that the interior wiring was still functioning after the application of protodermis to its sensors, the archer began closing up the panel.

"Alright, that should be it." Bow pocketed his screwdriver back into his toolbelt. "How's the rest of the ship looking?"

"Only a few more panels need to be put up brother!" Wrong-Hordak answered.

Moments later, the two Onu-Matoran were walking up the ramp. "Alright, exterior has been finished. Anything else you need done?"

"We should be good." Bow replied with a smile. "Thanks for your help."

"It's what we do!" Taipu grinned.

"Will you be testing your ship's flight soon?" Nuparu asked.

"Somewhat soon, yeah. Is it alright if one of you got Nireta?"

Taipu nodded and scampered off as Nuparu wandered towards Entrapta and Wrong-Hordak's work site. Kapura and Nurihi emerged from the wall, the two finished with welding the interior. Retrieving his HoloPad, Bow activated it and rang up Adora's.

While the picture was fuzzy and the audio a bit disorted, there was no mistaking Catra's face. "Hello?"

"Hey Catra, it's Arrow Boy." Bow chuckled. "Just checking in."

"Ah." Catra seemed to be in Ta-Wahi if the fiery landscape behind her was any indicator. "Me and Adora have met up now, we'll be heading to Ko-Wahi tomorrow. After that, we're not sure how long we'll take. How is it on your end?"

"Ship should be good to go, Entrapta just wants to make a few test flights." Bow answered as he approached Darla's console. "The math is sound, we just need to actually test it."

"Sounds good." Catra remarked. "Where will we be meeting up?"

"I'm not sure about the exact coordinates, but the Turaga wanted to speak to us all in some place kalled Kini-Nui. I'm guessing it's just a little send-off is all." Bow shrugged. A glance over his shoulder revealed that the Matoran who wished to experience space travel were now aboard, Entrapta readying the console. "Looks like we're about to make our first test flight, guess we'll see you later eh?"

Exchanging goodbyes, the archer pocketed his HoloPad as Darla's engines roared to life. Wrong-Hordak and Bow began helping the Matoran ready for the inevitable inertia from orbital exit, all of them bracing themselves for the kinetic force.

Glancing over her shoulder to see everyone at the ready, Entrapta cackled. "Punch it Darla!"

Before now, Nuparu was excited to experience flight for the first time. Now that he had been thrown against the back wall as Darla shot towards the stars, he was beginning to think that flying was overrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else recall Takanuva reminding Jaller of the time the two were stuck in a stone rat nest and dug their way out in Le-Wahi?


	17. Cold Winds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, next few chapters will be focused on the Catradora family in Ko-Wahi. I have something special planned for this~

The flight from the ashen skies around the slopes of the Mangai Volcano to the icy winds that screeched along the snowcapped peaks of Ko-Wahi was a jarring experience. As the Kahu descended from the warm thermal air the volcano radiated, a deep chill that went to the bone swiftly replaced the sweltering heat. Roostertails of snow was whipped up by the beating of the Rahi's wings as it planted its talons into the snowy ground. Irritated squawks burst from the Kahu's beak as its riders dismounted.

 _They despise the cold._ Melog mused from their perch on Finn's shoulder.

Once all their gear was off the Kahu's back, Adora made the hand gestures Matau showed her. Like he said, the Kahu understood and turned around to leap off the ledge. The family watched it spread its wings before flying back southwards, heading straight for the sprawling jungle.

"So, how do we get back down?" Catra hastily retrieved the thick sweater Castaspella knitted for her and pulled it on. She would never admit that she loved the grouchy cat face that adorned its front.

"The other Turaga said that Nuju can help with that." Adora too had her own Castaspella sweater on, a stylized horse on the chest. The blonde was slipping her red jacket onto Finn, the kit trilling at their new garment. "Apparently he has some way for getting around quickly."

The three were soon dressed for the weather, Adora borrowing Catra's poncho to buffet against the icy wind as she took up the rear. Melog was leading them through the blizzard, their senses unaffected by the weather as they followed the energy signatures of Ko-Matoran. Catra was not far behind them, her leather jacket from the Crimson Waste zipped over her sweater. Finn was behind her, Adora's jacket big enough to be an overcoat for them.

Melog walked along the surface of the snow while Catra ploughed through the drifts. Bleak sunlight barely illuminated their path, torrents of snowflakes whipping along the mountain they were on. Bounding a little ways ahead, Melog saw the plateau they were on would soon run out, a steep and icy slope awaiting.

Once the space cat relayed the info, Catra gritted her teeth. "We've got a long drop ahead!"

Adora spared a moment to breathe on her fingers to fight back the chill. "Is it on the path?"

"Looks like it." Catra caught up to Melog and was carefully peering down the slope. They knew that Ko-Koro lied to the west, nothing but towering mountains and icy gorges along the way. "Aw Hell..."

The four of them grouped up near the ledge, Adora scanning the landscape with her binoculars while Catra and Finn huddled near the heat-stone Vakama gave them. From what she could see, this particular mountain range they were on was like a wall, the icy winds from the West buffeted against this barrier, leaving great slopes of snow all along the mountains. A towering peak was little ways north, Adora guessing it was Mount Ihu.

"There are two valleys cutting that stretch thattaway." Adora waved a hand towards the west. "Ko-Koro is probably settled in one of those."

Catra accepted the binoculars her wife offered, taking a look at the icy landscape awaiting. Melog's tail brushed against her cheek, the shrunken alien gesturing to the valley on the left. "I say we take left."

"Turaga Matau says that the left side is always terrible-bad." Finn piped up.

Both of their adoptive mothers stared at the kit, Adora soon burying a face in her palm. She forgot to mention that Finn had picked up Tree-Speak and was loving it. "Well, Melog thinks its the way to take. I say we trust them, okay?"

Finn nodded as they got back to their feet. They were barefoot like Catra, the two Magicats relatively better suited for the snowy ground then Adora. "So, how do we get down?"

"Does everyone here trust me?" Adora asked. When all three felines replied with a 'yes', she scooped Catra and Finn in her arms and leapt off the ledge. Catra was shrieking while Finn was cheering, She Ra's shield manifesting below their feet.

The mountainside became an ivory blur as they snowboarded downhill, the quartet in the shadow of Ihu. Catra clung for dear life to Adora, Melog burrowing into her jacket as they zoomed down the mountain. Finn meanwhile was excitedly whooping while Adora steered their rapid descent. The slope gently flattened out near the base, but momentum carried them onwards. The shadows of icy peaks were cast over the snowy ground as they zipped through the valley, icy rock cliffs lining either side.

By the time they finally slowed to a stop, they had cleared about a quarter of the valley already. Finally releasing the death-grip on the blonde's arm, Catra flopped into the deep snow while Finn was running around in circles as they talked about "how smart-plan" this was.

Noting the impending snowstorm that was approaching from ahead, Adora helped Catra to her feet. "Alright, better get moving before we get snowed in."

* * *

Catra watched the tender scene before her. Melog was lying on the ground with a sleeping Finn between their paws. In the light of the Heatstone, the sight was unforgettable. Snow crunched next to her, Adora getting comfortable on the ground. "Well, we made quite a bit of progress today."

"Yeah, warn me next time you decide to jump off a damn mountain." Catra snorted.

"C'mon, Finn had fun." Adora smirked.

The two quietly laughed at that before settling for the night in the grotto they found. Lying on her side, Catra soon felt Adora's strong arms around her. The Magicat's tail involuntarily wrapped around the blonde's leg as their fingers entwined. Despite the comforting presence around her, Catra still had glimpses of that scarlet mask in her mind.

"...what happened?" Adora's soothing voice snapped her back to reality.

Catra instinctively snuggled deeper into the embrace. "...had a run-in with Makuta." She took the silence from the blonde as an invitation to continue. "Don't know how he knew, but he knew to create an illusion of...of Shadow Weaver."

"...oh."

"Yeah."

The slight tightening of Adora's grip on her did not escape the Magicat's notice. It could've been a few minutes, might've been several hours, but eventually Adora spoke again. "How are you holding up?"

"Perfuma's advice is helping." Catra murmured. "So is a talk I had with Whenua."

Adora's lips pecked against the back of the brunette's head. "And me?"

"Since when aren't you helpful?" Catra giggled.

The blonde nuzzled against her wife. The gentle rumblings of her purrs helped lull Adora to sleep, just as her reassuring embrace eased Catra into the sandman's domain.

* * *

The sky had darkened, grey clouds blanketing the mountain tops as snow drifted down. Towering walls of bleak rock and ice ran along both sides, freezing winds hissing as they slithered through the valley. Melog was leading the group, Adora not far behind as she ploughed through the waist-deep snow.

"Melog says that we're getting closer!" Catra called out over the howling wind, Finn huddled on her back.

"Any chance they can guess how much longer we'll be?" Adora yelled back. On the one hand her shorter hair wouldn't get in her face in such weather, but it would've helped keep her head warm.

Melog made a rumbling noise, Catra shrugging. "Just that we're much closer now."

Adora could work with that. Glancing at the dark skies, she muttered a few curses. There was no telling how much daylight they had left and she did not want to camp out in the open overnight. Pulling in her poncho a bit more, she trudged on as chilling wicked winds clawed at them all.

Melog's mane and tail had been quite helpful for guiding them through the blizzard, the constant glow hard to miss. As such, it became even easier to see when the space cat shone in a scarlet hue. Sniffing the air, Catra could smell the reek of decay and rot in the wind. Yet there was something else, something she couldn't quite identify.

Adora had readied her staff as Catra extended her claws. Melog snarled as the three encircled Finn, acting as a shield. Reaching over one shoulder, the kit retrieved their bamboo disc as they scanned the snowbound terrain. The vile odor was getting stronger, a growl that wasn't Melog's echoing in the wind.

A flash of yellow drew Adora's gaze. In one sweeping motion, she used her leg to push Finn out of the way before turning to try and block the incoming jaws of the Muaka that appeared. The Rahi's mouth clamped shut on the staff, Adora's hands narrowly avoiding the jagged mouthful. Feeling the magic course through her veins, the blonde spun and tossed the Rahi aside.

The air around the Muaka shimmered as Catra and Melog appeared. Both went for the two Infected Kanohi on its shoulders, the space cat removing theirs. The thrashing of the Muaka brought one of its paws up where it slammed into Catra, the Magicat sprawling into the snow. Melog yowled as they bounded towards her, Adora leaping in the air to bring her staff slamming onto the back of the Muaka's head.

With the Rahi distracted, Finn scrambled straight for Catra. The older Magicat wheezed as she sat up, clutching her abdomen. "I'm good."

Melog whined as Finn turned their head just in time to see the Rahi pinning Adora to the ground, its full weight pressing on her through its paws. Disc in hand, Finn recalled the lesson Tamaru gave them. With a running start and a spin, they released the disc and it arced straight for the Muaka's shoulder. Rather then striking the source of its Madness, the bamboo disc bounced off its hide and landed in the snow.

The Muaka turned its gaze onto the kit, Adora forgotten. Snarling, the Rahi bounded straight for Finn, Catra still winded as Melog bolted towards the kit. Horror contorted Adora and Catra's faces as the Muaka neared, an ivory and grey figure tackling Finn out of the way. Finn's sight of impending death was replaced by a Kanohi, a Ko-Matoran rapidly getting to his feet.

The Rahi turned its gaze at the newcomer that dared get between it and lunch, the Muaka bounding towards them. It suddenly froze in its step as Adora grabbed the Rahi by its caterpillar track. Despite the rooster tails of snow being kicked up, the blonde had an unbreakable grip as she dug her boots into the ground and kept the Rahi back.

Melog's jaws picked up Finn by the collar of their jacket, the Ko-Matoran hurtling an ice pick at the Muaka as smoothly as the many times he fought Rahi. Sure enough, the pick knocked off the last Infected Kanohi, the Muaka slumping into the snow.

Despite the pain in her body, Catra tightly held onto the kit Melog brought to her. "Are you okay?!"

"Y-y-yeah." Finn sniffed. They clung to Catra with all their might, trying not to dwell on the last few seconds.

Adora sprinted over to them, the blonde dropping to her knees to embrace the two. The collective warmth each one radiated and the close contact helped remind them all that they were safe for now, that none of them were lost. Varying degrees of sobbing broke amount among them, the three clinging to each other for a little while.

Once she was relatively calmer, Adora finally looked up at the Ko-Matoran that had appeared. He was kneeling next to the downed Muaka, tenderly running a hand along its side as the Rahi mournfully whined. Exchanging a look with her wife, the blonde hesitantly released her grip on two of the most important people in her life to approach the Matoran.

"Uh...hi."

The Ko-Matoran flinched as he turned his head to look at Adora. Something she had learnt was that despite their Kanohi, Matoran were rather expressive. This one though had a very rigid face, as if he rarely ever moved it. Yet his icy blue eyes reflected much curiosity and fear.

"It's okay, I will not hurt you." Adora reassured him. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my kid."

The Matoran awkwardly rubbed the back of his head before nodding.

"I know we just met and all..." Adora quickly rubbed her hands together to stave off the numbness. "...but is there any chance you can lead us to Ko-Koro?"

"That is why Turaga Nuju sent me." The Matoran softly spoke, his voice as quiet as newfallen snow. Holstering his ice pick, he gestured to the organics. "I will show you the safest route to Ko-Koro."

Adora nodded, gesturing to Catra. Once everyone regrouped, Finn piped up. "What's your name?"

"I am Matoro."


	18. Hand of Fate

Despite his small size, Matoro gracefully cut through the snow with incredible ease. The valley floor had curved upwards, the odd bunch navigating the winding paths cut into the mountainside. Pitons and rope had been wedged into the mountainside, perhaps the only thing keeping them all from being dislodged by the chilling winds that howled all along the way.

Catra glanced over her shoulder at the rest of her family. Unaffected by the trechearous terrain, Melog was carrying Finn on their back while Adora took up the rear. "How're you all holding up?"

Finn made an adorable sneeze. "Just a little cold."

"I'm starting to get a little hungry." Adora added. One of her heavy footsteps dislodged a small rock, the stone tumbling down hill for a long while before it disappeared in the icy haze below.

For a moment, Catra spared the time to look around. The valley they crossed was in plain sight far below, the mirroring mountain ranges that lined its sides stretching all the way to the Mangai Volcano that dominated the horizon. The last few rays of sunlight were illuminating the highlands in a murky golden glow, but the light was fading.

The path turned sharply into the mountainside, a large cavern awaitng. Leading the organics inside, Matoro led them a fair ways inside. Once the wind was but an echo, he hefted his rucksack off. "We camp here tonight."

Shouldering her pack off, Adora soon took a seat on the snowy cave floor. "How much farther are we?"

"We will reach Ko-Koro tomorrow." Matoro quietly answered. "This tunnel leads to the other side of the mountain."

Catra opened up the heatstone canister, a most welcome warmth radiating through the cave. Finn was curled up on her lap, her hands carding through the mess of brown hair. Adora had already broken out their packed food and was chowing down as she tossed dinner tins to the Magicats. Catching both with her free hand, Catra opened one and offered it to Finn, the kit accepting.

Aside from the sounds of eating, the organics were silent. Knowing what the issue was and actually addressing it were two different things and in this particular case, neither Catra or Adora were really sure on how to begin.

Glancing at his companions, Matoro hefted his ice pick over one shoulder. "I will be back, just going to scout ahead." Adora wordlessly nodded, the Ko-Matoran heading further into the tunnel.

He knew a thing or two about secrets and he could tell that their conversation was not for him to hear.

* * *

Adora had quickly fallen asleep after dinner, Melog resting their head atop her stomach as she snored. While quite tired, Catra couldn't fall asleep. And judging from the way Finn's tail was twitching, the kit wasn't doing much better on that front either. Considering today's excitement, she could hardly blame them.

"...Finn?" Those azure eyes looked into her own mismatched pair. "With what happened earlier...are you okay?"

Finn's ears drooped. "...I'm not hurt."

Not a lie, but they were leaving something out. A decade ago, Catra would have been far too uncertain to try and comfort anyone else. Yet she saw the fear in Finn's eyes, the same kind of terror she would see in the mirror when she was little.

"Can I ask you something?" Catra softly asked. Finn nodded, snuggling closer to her. "...why did you attack the Rahi?"

The kit tightly clung to her. "...it's what you or Adora or Bow would do."

Catra blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You fight for those who can't fight back. You were down and Adora was stuck so..." Finn sniffed. "I-I-I..."

The kit wasn't able to finish. They didn't need to though, Catra wrapping an arm around them. "I get scared too." Finn looked at her in surprise. "Yes, I do get scared. But something I've learnt is that while it's normal to be afraid of something, you don't need to let that rule your life."

Finn thought on that. Since Catra and Adora found them, they had left the bad place they grew up in. Just like the bad place, both women fought back against any beast that would've hurt Finn. And with Kongu, they learnt that size did not matter. So when both of them were knocked down by the Muaka, Finn did what either of them would've done.

Fresh memories of sharp claws and teeth still rattled the kit, but the comforting embrace of Catra eased them to sleep.

* * *

Adora awoke with a start, someone jostling her shoulder. While she drew her knife, she was quick to lower it when she recognized the Kanohi mask in front of her.

"We must get going." Matoro quietly spoke.

Blinking away the fatigue, Adora could see a grumbling Catra stretching while a sleepy Finn was riding on Melog's back. Hefting her rucksack back on, the blonde called out to their guide. "What time is it?"

"Before dawn." The Ko-Matoran answered as he retrieved a light stone. "I heard Rahi from the path we took, we must make distance."

That was all the incentive they needed. While not running, everyone was moving at a brisk pace through the tunnel. Unlike Onu-Wahi, this passage was a single and linear path. While it wound and turned, it was not a labyrinth. Their path wound upwards at a gentle gradient, the odd bunch soon emering out the other end.

Stars still illuminated the sky, a lone red one shining the brightest. Only the silvery moonlight illuminated the way, revealing another sprawling valley of snow. This one was not as long and narrow though, the mountains surrounding it visible from where they were. A sheer cliff lined the thin path that had been carved into the mountain they were on, a single misstep all that stood between reaching Ko-Koro and falling what was at least half a kilometer.

Despite the danger, Matoro had a sure-footed pace as he led the group. Adora was behind him, Melog behind her and Catra taking up the rear. The icy winds only made their already perilous trek more dangerous, but they kept moving on.

"You know your way around huh?" Adora piped up.

Matoro slightly jumped at the question. "Oh, uh...I-I do...comes from hunting Rahi."

Awkward silence descended upon them as they continued on, the blonde quickly glancing over her shoulder. Reassured by the sight, she turned her gaze back forwards. "...so, how'd Turaga Nuju know where we were?"

"He has visions." Matoro softly answered. "When he is deep in his meditation, he can see glimpses of possible futures."

"Possible futures?"

"Something he told me was that Destiny is as much as the hands of fate as it is what you seek."

Adora contemplated that. She knew that Destiny was something the Matoran and Turaga held in high regard, but her own past on the matter left her conflicted on that. Once again she looked over her shoulder, Finn leaping onto Catra's shoulders. The two shared a laugh at that, Adora feeling a smile and jab at her heart.

She felt twinges of envy at Catra for seemingly being closer to Finn, yet she also felt surges of regret at the petty feelings. Finn wasn't really picking favorites, there was no need to feel jealous. Yet the darker feeling didn't leave, it persisted. When she tried to push it away again, it mutated into a truly terrifying thought.

_What if your envy leads you to becoming like Shadow Weaver?_

That thought was more chilling then the winds of Ko-Wahi.

* * *

Perhaps the most unsettling part of Ko-Koro was how quiet it was.

There was only the hisses of wind and crunching of snow underfoot, Matoran of Ice going about their day. Yet they uttered as few words as possible, most of them communicating solely through looks and slight nods. Some did glance at the new organics, a few expressing surprise and others curiosity. Yet no one spoke a single word.

"Not gonna lie, this is kinda spooky." Catra murmured. She didn't know why, but she really didn't feel like speaking loudly.

Matoro led them towards the Sanctum, glancing at those he led to here. "The Sanctum is where our wisest contemplate. I must ask that you please speak no more then is necessary while we are inside." When everyone else nodded, he led them inside.

Adora gazed at the walls of writing, Matoran script etched on every inch of the walls. In the light of the bonfire in the middle, Ko-Matoran were sitting cross-legged before them and were simply staring at the writing. They barely moved, yet all manners of items were in motion around them. Stone tablets, writing chisels, broken Kanohi and other odds and ends were levitating in the Sanctum.

Ducking her head under a floating Muaka claw, Catra soon saw a lean figure in the middle of the Sanctum. His eyes were closed behind his mask, legs crossed as he floated a few feet above the floor. Matoro approached him, Catra barely hearing the Matoran whisper "They are here Turaga."

The various floating objects began to return to their resting places, one by one the Sanctum was cleared. Nuju uncrossed his legs and was soon standing, staff in hand. When he finally opened his azure eyes, his wizened gaze was greeted by the travellers before him. No one spoke, piercing acrctic eyes surveying the organics. His gaze lingered on Adora the longest, the blonde swallowing under Nuju's icy gaze.

A collection of clicking and whistles came from the Turaga, Matoro clearing his throat. "Turaga Nuju welcomes you all to Ko-Koro and he knows why you are here." The Matoran interpreted. "He can help you with charting the stars home, but he asks for something in return."

"Rahi?" Catra asked.

Nuju said something in the strange language, Matoro's eyes widening. "Wait, really?" He asked the Turaga, Nuju speaking again. "Given how things are...well, if you're certain..." The Turaga spoke in a reassuring tone before Matoro turned back to the travellers. "Turaga Nuju only asks that Adora accompanies him on a journey to one of the mountain peaks. In return, he will help you plot your course."


	19. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for the wait. hope you like it

Adora had to admit, this was not exactly what she expected from the Turaga. After waking her up at an ungodly hour, Nuju and Matoro led her towards into the Sanctum and opened a secret hatch that led to what the Matoran called "The Wastes". And not long after heading into this windy nightmare, Matoro was ordered to head back to Ko-Koro, leaving Adora with Nuju and no means to interpret his strange language.

 _Nuju and Madam Razz would get along great_. The blonde internally grumbled as she plowed through the knee-deep snow. _Give cryptic advice and take me on a perilous_ trek instead of talking it out normally.

She could admit that Razz's methods had been quite insightful and helped Adora out a lot in the past. As for Nuju, she had barely any knowledge about him and was sincerely hoping that being up in the freezing mountains did not drive him mad. However, Nuju led her through the blizzard without second-guessing the path he was on as if he could navigate it blindfolded.

Pulling her scarf in just a bit more, Adora trudged on behind the Turaga. She wasn't sure how far along they were, snowdrifts started to look the same. The light had not yet improved either, the two making their way through this storm in the darkness of the early dawn. There was only the crunching of snow and howling of wind, Adora guessing that not even native Rahi would try and navigate this place at this hour.

Nuju paused, azure eyes staring ahead. Once she caught up, Adora could see that the two were before a very steep slope of bleak rock. With all the snow that had accumulated along it, it blended in incredibly well with the rest of the horizon in the Wastes. The Turaga simply tapped his Ice Pick against the rock, the snow and ice rearranging into a stairway that ran along the cliff.

Despite how cold the cliffface was, Adora kept a hand on the rocky wall as she followed Nuju up the stairs. The steps were crafted to be coarse, giving her boots a solid grip. However, the wind was much fiercer as they climbed higher, the blonde feeling magic flow into her fingertips for her hands to dig into the stone.

The stairway wound higher and higher, the natural wall vanishing as they neared the peak. Once they were at the apex of the mountain, Adora found herself surrounded by wind and snow that blocked out everything in sight except for the Turaga that led her up here.

"So...now what?" Adora grumbled.

Hefting his pick with both hands, Nuju gave a single and mighty swing with it onto the ground. There was a loud clink, the blizzard vanishing to reveal a clear starlit sky above snowcapped mountain peaks.

"...oh."

* * *

Catra was not in a good mood when she woke up. The fact Adora left a note explaining why she was not there was reassuring, but it left the Magicat in the mood to "disturb the serenity of the Ice". Her wrath was stayed by the kit that was snuggling against her chest, Finn giving one of their impossibly cute sneezes.

She could sympathize with Bow's reactions back on Krytis now.

The sun had not yet risen, Ko-Koro wreathed in darkness. There was the occasional glow of heatstones from a few icy huts, but virtually none of the villagers had come out yet. Only the guardsmen were out, all of them stoically standing guard no matter how much the wind and snow battered them. Aside from the echoing howls of the wind, Ko-Koro was silent. Despite the peace and quiet, Catra could not get back to sleep.

She was not sure how long she spent just lightly tossing and turning, making an effort to disturb Finn as little as possible. But no matter what she did, she was just too restless to go back to sleep.

 _Maybe go for a walk?_ Melog groggily watched her, misty tail languidly flicking behind them.

"...will you be alright with keeping an eye on them?" Catra gestured to Finn.

Melog nodded and adjusted their position. Sure enough, Catra gently slid the kit into the space between the space cat's paws. Sparing a moment to peck the top of their head, the older Magicat rolled her shoulders as she headed outside and into the icy dawn.

She had to admit, this island was quite beautiful. Newfallen snow had filled the streets, unlbemished snowdrifts glimmering in the moonlight. A cold breeze drifted along the surface of the snow, whipping ethereal wisps of snowflakes in a dance of ice and air. It was rather enchanting, Catra mesmerized by the sight for a little while.

Sniffing the air, she picked up familiar scents. With the numbness starting in her toes, she figured it would be good exercise to track down one of the smells. Moving on all fours, Catra bounded out of Ko-Koro and towards one of the towering peaks that the village was nestled between. The frigid air had no smell of its own, thus her quarry stuck out like a sore thumb in the dawn.

She would not lie, it was exhilirating to feel the cool air snake through her fur and mane. The chill spurred the Magicat on, her quick movements warming her up. Effortlessly leaping across gorges and scaling steep slopes, Catra could tell she was getting close. Nose twitched as she overlooked an icy ravine, footprints barely visible in the snow. Following the trail, her mane bristled at the crunch of snow to her right.

Matoro was peeking out from a makeshift shelter that had been carved into the ice, the Ko-Matoran gesturing her over. Mismatched eyes narrowed as she complied, claws ever so slightly at the ready.

"Why did you follow me out here?" Right to the point. Least the Translator got to it instead of dance around the question with as many cryptic metaphorical riddles as possible in a foreign language.

"I woke up and Adora was missing." Catra's tone carried the slightest hints of rage. "Where is she?"

Matoro gave a weary sigh. "If I could tell you, I would."

Catra's eyes narrowed. "Because you don't know or you won't tell me?"

"Because I promised Turaga Nuju." The Matoran quietly answered, arctic eyes level with the Magicat's. "I know his methods are unconventional, but as his Translator he told me that to accept this task is to accept that there are a great many things I must keep secret. Yet keeping secrets from those who deserve to know is hardly trustworthy of me, isn't it?"

Catra was silent at that, her tail still. She recalled the promises she and Adora made all those years ago. And looking into the biomech's eyes, she could see the conflict in his eyes.

"...I...I know how hard it is to keep a promise." Catra managed as she took a seat next to him.

Both just watched the falling snow, the silvery light illuminating the snowy field outside. Wind stirred up ghostly tendrils of snow that danced in the morning, the moonlight reflecting off the snowflakes sparkling in the dawn.

Neither spoke again, both unsure how to continue their talk. But it did not escape Catra's notice that the strange smell from before was not the Matoran...

* * *

Adora was a patient woman, but she was nearing her wit's end.

Once they reached the peak, Nuju had simply crossed his legs, he rested his pick across his legs and brushed away some snow to reveal bleak rock. After placing a small red gem on the ground, azure eyes closed and the Turaga's breathing slowing to a languid pace.

She knew she could try and ask what the purpose of this was, but she knew that Nuju would not reply in any language she knew. For some reason, he wanted to bring her up here and then sit on the frigid mountaintop and seemingly do nothing beyond meditate. While her zen classes with Perfuma had helped Adora appreciate the art, they had always been carried out in a comfortably warm environment.

_Not atop a frozen mountain at the asscrack of dawn._

She was not sure how long she spent up here, but Adora just about had it. "Ugh, what do you want from me?!"

The Turaga remained silent, eyes still closed. He seemed completely detached from the howling winds around them, from the frigid air, and from her frustrations. Giving a long sigh, the blonde took a few deep breaths to compose herself.

"I'm sorry, I just have a bad history with wise people not communicating in a clear and concise way." Adora threw her eyes to the starlit sky above. "I just...just would like it if I was given help clearly is all."

The Turaga of Ice remained unmoving, eyes closed.

"And...and I've been under stress lately." She wasn't quite sure why she kept speaking, but the serenity of this place seemed to coax her into continuing. "I'm just....just really scared that I'll mess up my kid's life in a few years just because they're more comfortable around Catra and Melog. And I get why, they had a rough childhood and those two are pretty much friend-shaped to them, I know I shouldn't be jealous!"

The blonde gave a shaky breath. "I...I'm scared I'll end up like Shadow Weaver."

Nuju's eyes finally cracked open. Returning the stare, Adora realized that his mask had a faint glow. At first she thought that it was from the moonlight, but the Turaga's Kanohi was a source of light. Arctic eyes looked down at the bare rock he revealed, Adora following for her own eyes to widen. She could see constellations and star patterns had been engraved into the stone ground, taking up almost the entire mountaintop. When Nuju looked back up at her, Adora slid her backpack off to retrieve the star charts she compiled earlier.

A faint azure glow appeared on her maps, all of them levitating and unravelling for Nuju to see. Lines were etched into the rock by force of the Turaga's will, plotting a course for the travellers. Before long, the entire mountain top became a massive star chart that mapped the distance between this planet of endless ocean and Etheria.

"...wow." While she slid out her HoloPad to get photos, Adora spared a moment to bow her head towards the Turaga. "Thank you for your help."

"Your future is written by no one's hand but your own." An ancient and weathered voice rasped, as if it was barely used. "Trust in yourself and you will do well."

Adora's wide eyes turned to the Turaga of Ice. The slightest hints of a smile was on his mask, but he seemed to have said nothing. "Was...was that you?"

A series of clicks and whistles was all she got in response, but there was no denying that Nuju was smiling.

* * *

Catra tossed the bamboo disc back to the kit, Finn leaping up to catch it. While normally graceful, the kit stumbled into a deep snowbank. Moments later their head popped back up as they shook the snow out of their messy hair. Both Magicats gave a short laugh, the older of them glancing at the Sanctum to see the Turaga and her wife emerging. The kit immediately bounded for Adora, Finn having to bounce out of the deep snow with every step.

Catra wouldn't lie, it was pretty damn cute to watch.

Her nose twitched when she smelled that scent again. Whipping her head around, she could tell where it was coming from. Mentally signalling Melog to stay with Adora and Finn, Catra restarted her hunt. The smell grew stronger as she reached a darkened corner behind one of the huts of ice, a Ko-Matoran looking up at her.

Extending her claws, Catra grabbed the biomech by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Teeth bared, part of her Horde commander resurfacing. "Don't try and play innocent, I know you're not a Matoran. And that you are following us."

The Ko-Matoran chuckled, completely unperturbed by the threat.

Raising one hand, Catra extended her claws as she gave her most baleful glare. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't."

"Oh, I most definitely can." The Voice replied with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not going to lie, the lack of feedback on the last few chapters nearly killed my drive to write this
> 
> trust me, what an A03 writer loves most is feedback. they give us the power to fight off all doubt, artblock and the gods

**Author's Note:**

> Do comment, I'm always up for some Q&A and conversation


End file.
